How to Save a Life
by ChocolatPirate
Summary: Madison is not good at avoiding death. Jack is good at getting her out of it. But when they discover a strange power, they get into more trouble than they could ever imagine. But when hearts are broken, things change. What will happen?
1. Brilliant Disguise

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any characters except for my own. I wish I did…

A/N: This is **How To Save A Life**. I'm naming each chapter after songs. It may seem boring in the beginning, but trust me when I say it gets better. Way better. So I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

**"Brilliant Disguise" by Bruce Springsteen **

**So tell me what I see when I look in your eyes  
Is that you baby or just a brilliant disguise? **

A cool and calming wind blew in from the sea, pulling people's hair up into the air, whipping it around their faces. The moon peeked through the clouds, sending a sliver of light out on the water, where its reflection bounced back. The harbor was busier than usual and people were running in every direction.

A tall and scraggly-looking man stood on alone on a dock staring at a compass, an expression of confusion on his face. Behind him was a large black ship, its black sails rolled up. It was majestic-looking in every way; it looked as though it had a long history. There were areas where the ship looked as though it had been fixed up, areas that were carved away, and areas that were untouched. There was a grand commotion on board the ship. The man with the compass mumbled "bugger" and shook his compass in frustration. A tall woman walked up to him, her boots banging loudly on the wooden planks.

"So…you're the infamous Captain Sparrow?" The man closed his compass and nodded to the young woman in front of him. She had long, silky brown hair that was held back with a dark and faded green bandana and green eyes that could pierce through anything. Strands of her hair were in braids. She was very tall and lean, and seemed to have an overpowering presence. She wore three necklaces. One was a pendant in the shape of a half of a dragon's face. Another necklace was in the shape of a doughnut, and it had many lines in various faded colors all over it. The third was a gold locket in the shape of a circle. It had a small inscription on the front of it, but it was almost impossible to read. She wore one ring on the middle finger of her right hand. It was just a simple silver band. She wore a long-sleeved v-necked white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. It was dirtied up so that it looked a bit more brown than white. She wore a brown vest over the shirt. On her right arm could be seen a tattoo. It consisted of three lines, almost forming a plus sign, but the lines weren't connected. She had a small tattoo on the back of her left hand, in the area between where her index finger and her thumb met. It looked like a distorted letter 'M' surrounded by a square that was not complete. Her pants were brown and rolled up to just below her knees, where they were met with her well-worn black leather boots. She wore a black leather belt, and it held her sword and gun. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like much," she said, looking him over.

Jack frowned. "Sorry, I didn't catch the reason that you're here," he replied with a tone of annoyance. He opened up his compass again and stared at it.

"I wanted to join your crew, but…" She wrinkled her forehead, thinking. "But now I'm having second thoughts." The woman couldn't help but feel that she was the more powerful person. Jack seemed almost small to her. She wasn't sure that she was making the right choice by joining Jack's crew.

Jack looked up from his compass. "Well then if you're having second thoughts I should leave you to make the choice and stick with your answer then, eh?"

The woman smiled. She knew that Jack wanted her to leave, considering how she had just insulted him without knowing him. She still wanted to join his crew, and she didn't want to give him what he wanted. "Alright _Captain_ Sparrow. I'll join your crew." Jack's hopeful expression dropped. "But I ask for one thing and one thing only."

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. "Go on."

"I want respect from you and the crew. I don't want to be treated as the only woman on a ship filled with men. I want to be treated in the same way as _everyone else_."

"Well, you will be pleased to know you're not the only woman on board. There are two others. AnaMaria and Catherine are their names," Jack replied.

"Oh, that's good. At least now I won't feel so uncomfortable. But you didn't answer my question. Will I get respect or not?" She looked him directly in the eyes. His eyes were deep brown pools. She couldn't help but see something different in Jack by looking in his eyes. Maybe his outside appearance was just a disguise-a disguise to go with the title of Captain.

"I am a man of my word," he said. "Most of the time." He smiled devilishly. "You will get respect." He was surprised by how forward she was.

"Thank you very much."

"Now, do you have a name, dearie?"

"Madison Levy," she replied, not liking how Jack had called her 'dearie.'

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ Miss Levy," Jack said, pointing to his ship with his arm and motioning her towards it. Then he leaned in closer and whispered, "You have no idea what you're getting into."


	2. Walk Away

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, only my own characters.

**"Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson** (I chose this song for the chapter because Madison does a lot of walking away)

**I'm lookin' for attention, not another question **

**Should you stay or should you go? **

**Well if you don't have the answer, why you still standin' here? **

**Hey, hey, hey, hey! **

Madison walked ahead of Jack towards his ship. She suddenly felt uneasy and worried that she made the wrong choice. But she had made many wrong choices in her life; she'll just have to get used to this one. She shook her head, as if to clear the thoughts from her mind.

A portly looking man scurried up to Jack and began to say something hurriedly to him. Madison turned around to listen to what he had to say. He was of average height and a bit round about the middle. His hair was grayed, and he had a big of a beard around the side of his chin and cheeks. He carried a flask of rum in his hand. She couldn't quite catch what he was saying, but she was able to make out a few words. "…Bad luck bringing _another_ woman on board." Jack just waved him away, saying something about being too superstitious. The man passed Madison and gave her a worried smile. She only offered an annoyed smile, before following Jack.

"I can tell this is going well already," she muttered to herself sarcastically.

"What is?" asked a woman with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. She had a very heavy English accent, much heavier than everyone else's.

Madison turned to face the woman. "Oh, I was just muttering to myself. I've been aboard less than two minutes and already I can tell that I'm not liked by a man."

The woman smiled. "Oh, that's just Gibbs. He's a very sweet and strong man once you get to know 'im. He's First Mate to the Captain. He's just superstitious. I'm Catherine." She stuck out her hand.

Madison took it gratefully. " Madison."

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." She smiled.

"It seems that's all anyone can say to me," she said, offering a smile before walking off to Jack.

&&&&&&&

"Catherine seems nice," she said when she reached Jack.

"Oh so you've met her!" Jack replied. "Brilliant. Yes, she's very nice. Too nice, almost, for a pirate." He chuckled as he opened up his compass. His friendly expression changed to that of annoyance. He seemed to have quite an interest in his compass, seeing as how he was staring at it intently and muttering "bugger."

Madison looked at the compass, and then at him. "What do you find so frustrating about your compass?"

Jack looked up from him compass. "Oh, the thing won't work."

"Yes, I noticed that you seemed frustrated with it earlier."

"Well as I said, it isn't working."

Madison peered over the opened cover of the compass to get a look at it. She scrunched up her forehead and said, "Well it doesn't point north." She moved her gaze back to Jack. "You're captain of a ship and your compass doesn't even point north?"

Jack snapped the compass closed. "Yes well, just because it doesn't point north doesn't mean it's incapable of taking me where I need to be, savvy?"

Madison furrowed her eyebrows and squinted, looking confused. "How can it-?"

Jack held up his hands. "You'll learn eventually luv. Don't worry." He tied the compass back on to his belt. "So, I'm assuming you know all of the parts to a ship and what to do with them?" Madison nodded. "Good," Jack said, waving his hand in the air. "Hop to! Get ready to set sail. You know the drill." Madison spun around and walked off to join the crew, scowling.

&&&&&&

"Why hello, darlin'," said a tall, tan man when he noticed Madison. "I haven't seen you before." He smiled, looking her over. "You're quite the looker." Madison pulled tighter on the rope in her hands, doing her best to ignore the man. He walked up to her. "Did you hear me? I said, you're quite the looker," he said, placing his hand on her butt.

Madison pushed his hand away. "I heard you," she said. "I just chose to ignore you."

"Don't touch me like that!" he said, offended that she had pushed him away. "You should be happy when a man says that to you!"

"No, I shouldn't. All it means is that he's lookin' for a little fun."

"Excuse me?" He pushed Madison to the rail of the ship. "It doesn't always mean that. I could have been offering you a compliment, for all you know."

"Well, I _know_ that wasn't a compliment. Now _please_ get out of my way."

"I ain't goin' anywhere," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her face towards his, attempting to kiss her.

"Get _off_ of me!" she screamed, trying to push him away. When she had successfully broken free, she tried to run. She didn't get far; the man grabbed her arm. Madison spun around wildly, furious. The man tried to pull her close. Madison drew her sword and placed it under his chin. "Now _let go_." The man unhappily let go of Madison's arm. "Good. Now don't you _ever_ touch me again." Then she put her sword back in its sheath and walked away.

&&&&&&

"That was a terrific display, Miss Levy," Jack said, clapping as Madison climbed the stairs to the helm, where Jack was.

"I asked for respect. So far, I haven't gotten any of it! I've received looks from nearly every man on board, except for you, thank God. I want you to tell the crew. Jack, I haven't had the best luck with my life. I want this to work."

"If you're looking for good luck, then you never should have joined my crew!" He chuckled.

Madison ignored him. "Will you tell the crew?"

"Yes, yes I'll tell them. Now," he said, moving his hands to get Madison out of the way. "Please move. I have a lot to do."

"You're a Captain. Captains don't do much more than the crew. The point of the crew is to do the work of the Captain." Madison crossed her arms.

"Yes, well, a Captain…er…a Captain…makes many decisions! We decide the headings, we give out orders to the crew, and we make sure that we do what is wanted of us, if we are willing. I also have my own private dealings." He smiled, satisfied with his own answer.

Madison raised an eyebrow. "Drinking rum, I assume?"

"You sure seem to know everything there is to know about pirates."

"Well, I _am_ a pirate," she said, holding out her arms to show Jack, as if he hadn't gotten the picture.

"I can see that," Jack said, smiling.

Madison began walking away, but then she remembered something, and turned around. "By the way, what's the name of that man who attacked me?"

"We don't know his actual name, so we just call him Porter, because we picked him up in Port Charles. He's not that old and he always wants his way."

"Well I'm not that old either. I'm twenty-one, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't really."

"Fine then. Oh, and don't forget to tell the crew." Then she walked away.


	3. Photograph

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, only my made-up characters.

**"Photograph" by Nickelback **

**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye. **

"So…Captain Sparrow…" Madison asked one morning, three days after she joined the _Black Pearl_.

"Aye?" Jack replied, looking up from his compass for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Where exactly are we heading?"

"Well…" Jack said, pressing his lips together and looking up at the sky, thinking. Madison crossed her arms, waiting for a response. "We're supposed to be heading to an island by the name of Isla Sombra, otherwise known as the Island of Shade."

Madison raised an eyebrow. "Island of…_Shade_?" Jack nodded. "I'm assuming that it's…covered in trees that offer shade. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're correct."

"What's so special about this island? Other than the obvious abundance of shade…"

"There's a certain something that I need to…pick up there, savvy?"

Madison eyed him suspiciously. "What is this 'something'?"

"You'll find out when we get there, savvy?"

Madison let out a sigh of annoyance. "When, may I ask, are we getting there?"

"A few days. Most likely three. That is, if I can figure out how to get there."

"You don't know how to get there?" she said, crossing her arms.

"No, I do. I've been there before. It's just a matter of hitting the island _exactly_."

"Right…" Madison said sarcastically. She could tell he had no idea how to get there. But she was curious about that compass. "Perhaps I could help you to figure out the location of this island? Can I see it?" Jack eyed her suspiciously, tightening his grip on the compass. Madison noticed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to break it. I'll give it back." She held out her hand and Jack hesitantly placed the compass into it. Madison watched as the dial spun around a few times, until eventually, it came to a stop. It was pointing to her locket. She scrunched up her forehead, confused. Nevertheless, she dug her nails into the small gap between the front and back ends of her locket, and pried it open, revealing a small portrait of a man. He looked very noble and proud, and there was a small glint in his eyes. He looked to be smiling slightly.

"Who is that?" Jack asked, eyeing the portrait.

"It's my father," Madison replied quietly.

"You want to see your father again?"

"Yes... How did you know that? And why is your compass pointing to my locket?"

"Luv, this compass shows you what you want most. Clearly, you want to see your father again. Where is he?"

"He's…dead." She seemed to shrink, and her voice got even quieter.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry luv. I didn't know."

Madison waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "That's in the past. So, you said that this compass points to whatever you want most?"

"Aye."

"So…you're having trouble figuring out what you want?"

"I suppose… There are quite a few things that a pirate like me would want in this world."

"Well, I suppose I can agree with that. Maybe…if I think very hard about this island, I'll want to find it. Describe it to me."

"Well, as we said before, it's covered with trees, so there is shade everywhere. The trees are beautiful, and coconuts hang from the tops of them. The sand is pale and warm, and it slips through the sides of your toes easily. The water surrounding it is a light blue color, but it gets darker as you get further out in the ocean."

Madison looked down at the compass. It was no longer pointing towards her locket. It was now pointing out towards the sea. "Captain," she said, smiling, "I think we have our heading."


	4. Fix You

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, only my characters.

A/N: To all of my readers who began reading this story a few months ago, I suggest you go back and read it from the beginning, because I changed the plot. Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Thanks so much for your patience!

"**Fix You" by Coldplay**

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

Jack was right. They reached Isla Sombra in three days. It was a beautiful island, almost exactly as Jack had described it. The sun was shining brightly, heating up the sand. Madison pulled off her leather boots and dug her toes into the sand. She looked down at them, watching as the sand moved over and through her toes.

"Didn't I say the sand felt nice?" Jack said as he walked up to Madison. He carried a shovel over his shoulders. She nodded and smiled.

"So what is it we're here to find?" she asked, looking up at Jack and squinting from the sun.

"Follow me," he replied waving his arms. Madison pulled on her boots and ran after Jack, who hadn't bothered to wait for her. They walked for what seemed like ages, and stopped when they had reached the center of the island. They were in the heart of the palm tree forest. In front of them was a large patch of land in the shape of a circle. There were no trees in the circle; they only surrounded it. Light shone through the open spot. It looked like a beautiful and safe haven, except for the fact that Jack immediately began to destroy the beauty of it by digging a hole.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm digging a hole," Jack replied.

"Well, I got that. But why are you doing it?"

"Not everything is kept above ground luv." There was a glint in his eyes, and he smiled, then returned to his digging, the various trinkets in his hair jingling as they banged together.

Madison sat down in the sand, put her hands down in the sand behind her back, and leaned back against them as she watched Jack dig his hole.

Jack seemed to be digging for hours until he finally found what he needed. The hole he dug was extremely deep and very wide. They both heard a sharp pang when Jack threw down his shovel to dig up more sand. Madison stood up and brushed herself off, then walked over to where Jack was. He was climbing out of the hole. "Give me a hand with this," he said, reaching back into the hole. Madison grabbed the other side of it, and together, they yanked it out of the hole.

It was a large stone chest. It was very lightweight for its large size. It had intricate designs on the top and sides of it, and each was a different shape. One shape stood out the most. It consisted of three lines. The lines were not connected, but if they were, they would have formed a "plus" sign. Jack was examining the lock. There seemed to be no place to put a key. He was hoping to break the lock off with his shovel, since he had never known of a key existing. There was a large circle on the top, and in the center of it was the strange "plus sign" shape. Jack began muttering "bugger" in frustration.

Madison rolled up her sleeves and said, "Well, great work Captain. We can't even get into the bloody thing." Jack cast her a look that seemed to say "well aren't you smart?". Then he noticed her arm. She had the exact same "plus sign" shape on her right arm. He grabbed her arm and darted his eyes back and forth from the chest to her arm. "Hey! What are you doing?" Madison shouted, annoyed.

"Who was your father?"

"What?"

"Your father. Who was he?"

"Gerard Levy. Why?"

"Your father is Gerard Levy?"

"Was. He _was_ Gerard Levy. Why do you have a sudden interest in him?"

"Gerard Levy was the owner of this here chest. Did you know nothing about it?"

Madison's eyes widened. She had never known this. "Well, there were always things my father kept to himself. Things he wouldn't even share with my mother. It always angered her, and that's probably the reason why she left him. But I didn't mind it."

"Darling…" Jack said. Madison shot him a look, as if to say "don't call me darling." "Luv, I believe that this chest and its contents were among the things that your father kept to himself."

Madison eyed him strangely. "Why do you want this chest so badly? I mean, besides the fact that you're a pirate. What's inside the chest?"

"Well…" Jack began. "The chest is not filled with gold and the things a pirate wants most, if the stories are correct. Inside this chest is a power; an unknown power. Not a soul, besides your dead father, knows what the power is and what it is capable of doing." Madison crossed her arms, not quite believing the story. "And whoever possesses said power will be one of the most notorious, and perhaps feared, people to ever sail the seas." Madison raised an eyebrow, curious. "However, it seems that said power is meant for you, seeing as you are the only living member of the Levy family, and you have the exact same marking on your arm."

"So, how do I open it?"

Jack shrugged. "I was thinking the exact same thing, luv. We think quite alike, you and I. I and you. Us." Madison rolled her eyes, and then pulled the chest closer to herself. She checked all sides of it, searching for any possible way or hint as to how to open it. Then her eyes fell back on the circle on the top of the chest, where the symbol on her arm lay in the middle. She shrugged her shoulders, put one hand on top of the other, and pressed them down on the circle. Jack watched as she did this.

There was a loud click. Madison removed her hands. A silver light shot out of the symbol. Jack darted his eyes around, searching for a safe place to hide in case the chest was dangerous. Madison moved slightly further away from the chest. The light shone brighter as a few more clicking sounds were heard. Finally, the chest flew open, and a small glowing silver orb floated out and hovered above the chest. Madison's eyes locked on it. She seemed drawn to it. Somehow, she could feel its power, as well as the presence of her father.

"Well that's interesting," Jack said. Jack reached out to grab it, curious as to what would happen. His hand passed directly through it. He felt nothing, and the orb remained where it was. "Clearly, it's meant for you. Take it."

"No…" Madison replied, her eyes still locked on the orb. "Not yet. Somehow, I feel as though I should take it only when I need it." She tore her eyes away from it, and shut the chest. The orb disappeared from sight; it went into the chest as it was closed.


	5. Stand In the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, only my own characters.

"**Stand In the Rain" by Superchick**

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

Jack handed the chest to Madison as he climbed up the side of the _Black Pearl_. "Keep it safe," he whispered. Madison nodded, and ran down below the ship, where she hid the chest in an empty barrel in the rum cellar. No one would ever look there, seeing as all the rum was gone from it.

"Where are we going now?" she asked Jack once she was out on the main deck again.

"Another island," Jack replied.

"Boy, I didn't see that one coming. What island are we going to, and why are we going there?"

"It's called Isla Timón, otherwise known as Rudder Island." He held up his hands in defense as Madison opened her mouth to speak. "I have no idea why it's called that, and I, too, think it's a silly name."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Like I said, we think alike." Madison nodded, agreeing. "We are going there because it's a safe island that not many people know about. We can keep the chest there. I also have a small refuge there." Madison liked the idea. She was about to walk off before Jack started up again. "But first, we must visit Tortuga. I need to pick up a few things."

They reached Tortuga in two days. Most of the crew jumped ship and went to the bars, but they returned to the ship when it was time to leave. Madison, Cotton, and Gibbs help Jack get the supplies that he needed: rum, gunpowder, cannonballs, swords, and rope. As Madison was carrying a bundle of rope back to the ship, she was stopped by someone.

"Need help?" the man asked. He had shaggy brown hair that hung slightly over his eyes, partly shadowing his face. His dark blue eyes shone brightly, and his tall figure towered over Madison's. He seemed muscular, from what Madison could tell. She looked at him strangely, feeling as though she knew him. He seemed powerful and noble, but with a dark side. He wore the typical pirate boots, black pants, and a faded and dirty white shirt that had a few tears in it. He also wore a belt that held his sword and gun. He had a small tattoo on his wrist. It was the letter "E" surrounded by a heart. He didn't look to be a day over twenty years old.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You do now," he replied, taking some rope from her hands. She eyed him strangely, but didn't stop him.

"What's your name?"

"Kevin. And yours?"

"Madison…" she replied, hesitating.

"So, you're part of the infamous Captain Sparrow's crew, eh?" She nodded. "Well, I'd like to join. I'm not sure why though. I used to be an Admiral for the Royal Navy, but, as you can tell, I'm not anymore."

"An Admiral, eh?"

"Former. Former Admiral."

"Why'd you quit?"

"Personal reasons. I was partly fired too. I helped out some friends, who weren't exactly on the 'Nice' list." Madison laughed. "So, can I join?"

"Well, you'll have to take that up with the Captain. Follow me," she said, waving her free hand.

&&&&&&

"Captain!" she shouted when she reached Jack. "New arrival. I told him he needed your permission."

Jack took one quick glance at Kevin and said, "Welcome aboard mate. You do what I tell you, when I tell you, and don't complain too much, savvy? Simple, no?" Kevin nodded and helped with the remainder of the supplies.

"Well, he seems nice," Madison said to Jack.

"Never assume, luv." He winked at her before walking onto his ship and getting ready to set sail. Madison scrunched up her forehead, thinking. _What was that supposed to mean? Did I misjudge Jack?_ She did her best to ignore her thoughts as she helped the crew.

&&&&&&

"So, you're one of the only female pirates the world has ever known, am I right?" Kevin asked Madison the next day. They had set sail for the island. The wind whipped through their hair and they were sprayed by the sea.

"Aye. It's kind of nice, you know?"

"Nope, not really. I'm a guy, in case you didn't notice."

"Right… Sorry." She smiled. "So, are you prepared for the adventures ahead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently, a lot happens to Jack and his crew. So, are you prepared?"

"Of course. They didn't appoint me Admiral for nothing."

"Right. So then they fired you because…?"

Kevin laughed. "You think you're really smart, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't think it. I know it." For some reason, she could tell that they would become great friends.

&&&&&&

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted later on in the day. They had reached the island.

Madison was stunned. "It's beautiful!" she said.

"Beautiful," Jack repeated. Madison turned around to face him and saw that his eyes were not on the island, but on her. Her heart sped up. Kevin eyed the two, confused and curious. Madison turned her back on Jack, dazed, and ran to the rum cellar to fetch the chest, then went ashore with Jack, Kevin, and Gibbs.

Apparently, not much had changed since Jack's last visit to the island. It was still clear of any inhabitants. The same amount, if not more, trees were still there, and the sand was still as white as it had always been. The group took the chest deep into the little forest, and began searching for a proper place to keep it until further use. Madison felt compelled to open it again. She kneeled down in front of it, pressed her hands on the top, and waited for it to open. When the silver orb floated out, she was once again hypnotized by it. Suddenly, Jack shouted, "Madison! Look out!" Madison jerked her head away from the orb and saw a man heading straight towards her. She quickly reached out to the orb and grabbed it. Then she stood up and began to run as Jack drew his sword to defend her from the man. Kevin and Gibbs did the same. It was an ambush. Apparently, the _Black Pearl_ had been followed, but the ship in pursuit kept such a distance so that it couldn't be seen. These attacking men wanted the chest, not knowing that its contents were meant for Madison only.  
Madison continued to run through the brush, dodging whatever came her way. She heard footsteps behind her in the distance, but she didn't know if they belonged to the attackers or to her shipmates. Suddenly, her hand started to glow. She stopped and opened up her hand. The orb was gone. Then her body was encased in a blinding flash of light that disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Jack, Kevin, and Gibbs did their best with fighting off the attackers, but soon they're numbers became too large for just three people, so they turned and ran the way Madison had. Kevin took out his gun and shot a few of the men, satisfied when he heard their cries of pain.

Madison was still staring at her empty hand when she heard a loud grunt. She looked up just in time to see a large man about to swing his sword down on her. She quickly drew her sword and held it above her head to block the blow that could have killed her. The man grunted in frustration. Madison kicked him in the stomach. He fell back, and she kicked him in the head. He fell to his knees. Then she spun around and thrust her sword into his stomach.

Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her lower right leg, and she let out a cry of pain. She looked down at it to see blood pouring from her leg, and a dagger sticking into it. Then she looked up at the man who had come from behind and plunged it into her leg. She punched him in the head, and he fell back. She quickly pulled the dagger from her leg, wincing in pain. She had never been stabbed before. It felt like her insides were on fire. The man swung his sword at her, and she held out her sword to block it, but her grip wasn't tight enough. The sword flew from her hands. Her eyes widened and she began to back up, however slowly from the pain in her leg. The man raised his sword above his head, prepared to bring it down on Madison. She continued to back up. She couldn't get her gun out quick enough, and her only other defense was her hands. She held them up, open-palmed, knowing they would do nothing to save her life. But what else could she do? Her hands began glowing. The man froze. Madison stared at her hands in confusion. Just then a huge blast of fire came shooting out of her hands towards the man, scalding him. He fell to the floor. Madison closed her hands, stopping the fire. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her hands and said, "WHOAH." She had felt no pain from the blast. The sight had stopped Jack, Kevin, and Gibbs dead in their tracks. Their eyes were wide as well.

When Jack finally worked up the nerve to speak, he said, "Well, I think we know what the orb does now."


	6. Badlands

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, only my own characters.

"**Badlands" by Bruce Springsteen** (I'm not sure if it fits but I like it)

**Badlands you gotta live it every day  
Let the broken hearts stand  
As the price youve gotta pay  
Well keep pushin till its understood  
And these badlands start treating us good**

Kevin walked up to Madison and waved a hand in her face. She had been non-responsive.

"F-fire came o-out of my hands," she said, stuttering from shock.

"Yes, and we all saw it," Kevin replied.

"Like I said," Jack said, "I think we know what the orb does now." Everyone nodded, and Kevin helped Madison to her feet. Jack looked Madison in the eyes. "Are you alright luv?"

Kevin linked arms with her to help balance her and said, "I'm sure she'll be fine once we get her back to the _Pearl_. We also have to get this leg of hers fixed up."

"Aye, you take her there. I'll come after I collect some wood with Gibbs. Come Gibbs." He sheathed his sword and the two walked off in search of suitable firewood.

"Come on," Kevin said to a dazed Madison. "Let's get you back to the ship."

&&&&&&

Madison held out her hands, open-palmed, again. Nothing happened. She tried everything she could think of to make the fire appear again. She wanted to know how it worked. In the end, she decided that it only came when she needed to defend herself. But, just to be safe, she wrapped some cloth around her hands.

Her leg was tightly bandaged, but blood was still seeping through. The salt water had stung her leg greatly, but it was supposed to help.

"Jack," she said to the Captain when he returned to the ship. "It seems that more people besides us know of the chest. But they can't have it, can they?"

"No, they can't," Jack replied, dropping his large pile of wood. "The power is already inside you, and it will remain in you unless we figure out some way to remove it. And the power is only meant for you, so it would be impossible for any other soul to take it, no matter how hard they tried."

"So…then what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Correct. Nothing."

"But Jack…I don't think I want this…power…to be inside me! I have no idea how to control it, and I don't know what it's completely capable of. For all I know, it could end up hurting me!"

"Luv, it can't hurt you. Did you get burned from the fire?"

"No."

"Like I said, it can't hurt you. If your father left it for you, why would he want it to hurt you? And in any case, if the power belonged to me, I would want to keep it. If said fire hadn't come out of your hands, you would be dead right now. Stone cold dead. This power can defend you and clearly, save your life."

Madison considered this for a moment. "But Jack, I still have no idea how to control it."

"Well then we'll just have to learn, now won't we?"

"We?"

"You think I'm going to just let you take control of this thing yourself? Well, my dear, you have another think coming." He winked at her and smiled, his gold teeth glinting in the sun. Madison couldn't help but feel flutters in her stomach. She shook her head, doing her best to rid her mind of any thoughts.

"Well, where do we go now?" she asked.

"We're visiting a…friend. More acquaintance than friend. He has knowledge of outside forces and powers, so he might be able to help us."

"Good. Let's get there as soon as possible."

They reached the home of Jack's 'friend' in four days. He was located on a small island, barely big enough to fit ten houses. His house was on a hill, high above everyone else's. It had an eerie look and feel to it, and many crew members were too frightened to leave the ship. Madison was the first to jump off the ship. She was not frightened easily, and she desperately wanted to find out about the power. Jack came next, and Kevin followed. When they reached the house, Jack pushed everyone aside and said, "This man can be a bit tough and rough around the edges, so I'll handle this." He pushed the door open slowly and poked his head inside.

"Well well, if isn't Jack Sparrow," the man said when he saw Jack. He was sitting at a table, huddled over a large book. His hair was graying, and wrinkles had formed. He had a crooked nose and yellow teeth.

"_Captain_. Captain…Jack Sparrow," Jack replied, walking in. Kevin and Madison followed.

"I see you brought some friends. How nice."

"Yes I did. Now, Zelman, I'm in need of your services."

"Oh? What kind of services?"

"Well, you see, we're a bit confused. Madison, this lovely woman here, ha-"

"Oh yes, very lovely indeed," Zelman interrupted. He hobbled over to her and kissed her hand. Madison scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Err, yes, well like I said, the young lady needs some help. Have you heard of the Chest of Gerard Levy?"

"Why of course! Who hasn't? I've been wanting to get my hands on the chest for years, if the stories I've heard are true."

"Well, if the stories have to do with a mystical power, then yes, they are true. Anyways, we found said chest, and as it turns out, it belonged to her father, and the power was meant for her and her only. But we ran into a bit of trouble and she grabbed the power and, well, now it's inside her body. Fire blasted from her hands. We don't know what else it does and we don't know how to control it."

"You're quite lucky to have found this, and even luckier that it's only meant for you," he said to Madison. "Have a seat. I'll see what I can find in my books." Madison and Jack both sat down, and Kevin leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Zelman pulled out a small book and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is," he said, pointing to the words with a long bony finger. "This power is known as the Shielding Orb. It can only be used by members of the Levy family-that's you Madison-and it is used for defense only. It is limited to having fire blast from your hands, which happened to you. So basically it says that it will only work when you need to defend yourself from something, or someone."

"Well, that explains a lot," Madison said. "Does the book say if there is a way to remove the power from my body?"

Zelman skimmed the pages, humming to himself. "Ah, yes it does. It says that it can be removed from the body through a series of incantations. But…oh."

"But what?" Madison asked.

"Once it is removed from the body, it can be used by any living soul, not just you. That would give more power to other people, and who knows what that could lead to. Personally, I've always wanted this Shielding Orb for myself…" He began to walk towards Madison. She stood up, and so did Jack. Kevin came away from the wall.

"Now now Zelman, don't get any ideas…" Jack said. Just then Jack was slammed in the head by a large club. He let out a grunt and fell to the floor, motionless. The same happened to Kevin.

"Ja-" Madison began to shriek, but she was quickly cut off by a bony hand that covered her mouth. Another arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Like I said, I've always wanted this power for myself. I'll do anything to get it. You're not leaving here tonight…"


	7. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, only my characters.

"**This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy**

**I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care, which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in.**

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

Madison struggled to get free, but the small and old man was stronger than he looked. One of the men who had knocked out Jack and Kevin came over to her and put her hands in shackles.

"Gag them, bind their hands and feet, and throw them in the storage room," Zelman said, referring to Jack and Kevin. His hand was still clamped over Madison's mouth. She continued to squirm in a desperate attempt to free herself. "Now now my dear, I promise I won't hurt you. Yet." Madison's eyes grew wide. He grabbed her hair and her bandana and pulled her head back. Her bandana came loose and fell off. He stared at her face. "Although," he said, "it would be a shame to lose such a pretty thing such as yourself." Madison spit in his face. She hated when men were like this. Zelman angrily wiped the spit from his face. "You little bitch," he said and then slapped her hard across the face. She held her ground and looked him directly in the eyes. Panic flashed in his eyes, but only for a second. Then he ordered his men to throw Madison into the cellar until he needed her.

She was put into the cellar harshly, and she tripped and fell on her face. The ground was cold and hard, and extremely uncomfortable. Since her hands were tied behind her back, she had a hard time getting up. Her face was scratched and dirtied from the fall. She scooted over to the wall and leaned her head back against it, looking up at the dark ceiling. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she thought.

&&&&&&

When Kevin's eyes opened, he began to cough. He was not expecting a pile of cloth to be in his mouth. He began to breathe heavily. He looked down at his hands and feet, which were tied together with rope. He looked over at Jack who was just regaining consciousness. He tried to say something, but his voice was muffled from the cloth in his mouth. Instead, he scooted over to Jack and did his best to point at Jack's sword. Jack understood. Kevin put the ends of his feet around the hilt of the sword and did his best to pull it out of its sheath. After about seven minutes of pulling, he finally got it out. He spun around, did his best to pick it up with the ends of his fingers, and ran his bound hands across it. The ropes were cut loose, and he quickly pulled them off. He pulled the cloth out of his mouth, cut the ropes from his feet, then cut the rope on Jack's hands and feet. They were both breathing heavily when they finished. The cloth had diminished their oxygen supply. Kevin's eyes widened as he came to a realization. He looked at Jack, and they both said, "Madison!" at the same time.

&&&&&&

The door to the cellar flung open, letting the bright light pour in. Madison squinted and turned her head to the side to block as much light as possible. Zelman hobbled down the stairs, followed by his two henchmen. He squatted down in front of Madison. "Hello dearie," he said. Madison didn't turn her head to face him. "What, no hello?" Silence. "Fine then. Let's get on with it. Remember how I told you that the power could be removed through a series of incantations?" He didn't wait for a response. "Well, there were some parts that I left out of that. You see, the incantations are said first. Then…well, you die." Madison turned her head sharply to face him. Horror could be seen in her eyes. "Yes, I thought you might react that way." He smiled evilly. "The incantations are very dangerous. Not all magic is good in this world. You will most definitely die if the power gets removed from your body. And guess what? I'm going to do just that. Enjoy these last minutes of your life while you can."

Madison was frightened, but she didn't know what to do. Her arms were chained behind her back, and Zelman was so close to her that she couldn't move. Eventually, she decided on knocking him out. She slammed her head against his. He fell backwards in shock and pain, and began shouting to his men to get her. She stood up and started sprinting up the stairs, the men close on her heels. She stopped short at the top of the stairs. Kevin and Jack were standing right in front of her. They looked behind her to see the two men running straight for them. One of the men shouted, "They've all escaped!" Jack grabbed Madison's shackled arm and began sprinting away. Kevin took out his gun and shot one of the men in the knee. He fell to the floor and fell down the stairs. The other man drew out his sword and charged straight for Kevin. Kevin drew his sword as well, and the two locked swords.

"Jack, stop!" Madison shrieked.

"Are you insane luv?" Jack replied.

"Maybe. We can't just leave Kevin there!"

"He's a good strong man. He can fend for himself."

"Those men are like, three times the size of him!"

"Luv, we've got to keep to the code. Fend for ourselves. Any man-or woman-that falls behind is left behind."

"Then what do you call this Jack? I believe you just rescued me."

"You know, I hate it when you're right. We need to find the key to unlock these shackles from your wrists."

"Jack, I have no idea where they are. Zelman might have them, but he's all the way back in the cellar." She walked over to the fire, spun around backwards, and placed the chain from the iron shackles into the fire.

"Doesn't that burn luv?" Jack asked, wincing from the sight.

"I've been through worse." She pulled her hands away and told Jack to hit the chain with a hammer. He carefully did so, and the chain broke in half. The shackles were still on her wrists, but at least she could move her hands freely.

&&&&&&

Kevin pulled the sword away and made an attempt to stab the man in the side. He blocked it. He once again pulled his sword away, but this time he spun around and tried to trick the man. He stabbed him slightly in the chest. It wasn't a large wound. This angered the man. "I'm gonna kill you," the man sneered.

"That's some very good proper English you have there," Madison said to the man. Kevin turned around to face her, and the man glared at her. The man chose this moment to hurt Kevin, seeing as his back was turned to him. He brought his sword back. Madison's eyes grew wide as she realized what was about to happen. "Kevin, look out!" she shrieked.

He spun around, but not soon enough. Instead of getting hit in the stomach like the man had planned, his sword plunged into Kevin's side. He let out a small gasp and dropped his sword. He placed his hand over the bleeding wound. Madison ran up to the man and pushed him back. She was furious. Kevin stood his ground. While the man was distracted by Madison, he slowly reached down and picked up his sword. He took small steps as he approached the frustrated man. He whispered, while breathing heavily, into Madison's ear, "Move." She looked down at his sword, nodded, and ran back to Jack. Kevin plunged his sword into the man's chest. He gasped and let out a cry of pain, then fell to the floor, dead. Kevin removed his sword and placed it back in its sheath. Madison and Jack ran to him and grabbed his arms, supporting him.

"God Kevin, I'm so sorry," Madison said as they walked out of the house. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't dist-"

Kevin cut her off. "Don't worry about it. It happens right?" He was breathing heavily. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks again guys," Madison said.

When they were out of the house, they were shocked by the scene before them. Apparently, Zelman had escaped from his house through another exit. It seemed as though he had support of the entire small village, seeing as there was an angry mob of people standing in front of them, and Zelman was right in the middle of it.


	8. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, only my characters.

"**Collide" by Howie Day**

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

"Well well, it looks as though you didn't get very far," Zelman said, staring at the group. "I intend to get what I want."

"You know," Jack began, pointing a finger at nothing in particular. "I thought I knew you Zelman. You never seemed like a bad man to me. But clearly, I was wrong."

"Jack, you should no about trusting people better than anyone. There are many dishonest people in this world."

"Yes, I know that. I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid. That's my logic on the subject of honesty." He grinned.

Zelman's forehead wrinkled up. "You confuse me Jack."

"Well, at least everything I say makes sense. Once you think about it."

"Yes, well there's no time for that. Just had over the girl, and you can be on your way."

Jack pushed Madison behind him. "No."

"Then it looks as though we're going to have to do this the hard way." Although the mob was small, seeing as the island was small, Jack, Kevin, and Madison were no match for them. It was three against about twenty. Madison gripped tightly onto Jack's arm.

Jack turned around to face Madison. He took her hand in his, and began to unravel the cloth. "Time to defend yourself luv," he whispered into her ear. Madison's heart jumped when she heard the sudden softness of Jack's voice, and felt the closeness of his body. "Just…don't burn me." He smiled at her. She smiled back. Kevin raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. The mob was closing in. Madison looked around, then raised her hands at Zelman. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to happen. Jack and Kevin drew their swords as Madison's hands began to glow. She turned her head away and shut her eyes as the fire blasted out of her hands and straight at Zelman. He had no where to run because he was surrounded by people. She opened her eyes and spun around, burning the other people. Kevin elbowed someone in the stomach, hit him sideways across the head, and pushed him away so that he could escape the circle. The mob drew their weapons. Jack slammed the hilt of his sword down on a man's head, and he fell to the floor.

The fire had stopped. She quickly wrapped her hands in the cloth and drew her sword. She took about five steps before she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and pull her down. Zelman was still alive, although barely. He stood up slowly, keeping a foot on Madison as she tried to stand up. Jack and Kevin had either killed or wounded most of the men from the mob. Zelman took out his gun and pointed it at Madison. "The book doesn't say anything about taking the power out of a dead person," he sneered as he cocked his gun. Madison's eyes widened and she began to struggle. Zelman aimed the gun at her heart.

"Jack!" she shrieked. Jack spun around to face her, and his jaw dropped. He pushed Zelman just as the gun went off. All fighting ceased. Kevin spun around and took in the sight. Jack looked down at Madison, horrified. She let out a small gasp as the blood began to pour from her left shoulder. She placed her right hand over the wound, and rolled over onto her right shoulder, wincing in pain. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. The bullet hit her right above the heart. Jack's push may have saved her life. He squatted down beside her and took her free hand in his. He squeezed it tightly and said, "Jesus Madison. You really know how to get yourself in trouble." Kevin knelt down beside her as well. She began coughing up blood. "Oh boy," Jack said. "Come on luv, it'll be alright. We just have to get you back to the ship. Hold on for me, savvy?" He scooped her up in his arms, with a bit of help from Kevin, and carried her back to the ship.

&&&&&&

By the time they reached the ship, Madison had lost consciousness, as well as a lot of blood. There was a member of the crew who had practiced in the field of medicine. While she was unconscious, he pulled the bullet out from her shoulder, then cleaned the wound as best as he could. After much digging around in the ship's storage room, he was able to find a clean blanket. He tore pieces off of it and wrapped them around Madison's arm and shoulder. "This should hold her for a little while," he said to Jack. "But I suggest we find a real doctor as soon as we can."

"We're pirates," Jack replied. "If we step foot on 'Royal' soil, we'll be captured, tried, and hanged. We're just going to have to hope that she makes it."

The man looked down at Madison. "Yes, you're right. Let's hope for the best, eh?" Then he walked off.

"Yes, hope for the best," Jack repeated, mumbling to himself while looking at an unconscious Madison. He pulled out his compass, flipped it open, and stared at it. When he saw the direction it was pointing in, he shut it quickly and looked up at the sky, pressing his lips together.

Kevin walked up to him and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Go for it man. I mean, Captain."

Jack straightened up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't try to kid yourself." He jerked his head towards Madison. "She's just what you need, and I know you like her. Trust me; she likes you too."

Jack eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know all this?"

"Let's just say it has to do with…reading people." He patted Jack on the back and walked off.

&&&&&&

It was a few hours before Madison regained consciousness. When she woke up, she was unsteady and weak. Jack was asleep on the stairs beside her, his head leaning against a pole. "Jack?" Madison croaked, her voice small and weak. Jack's eyes flew open, and he sat up to face her.

"Well look who's finally awake," he said, leaning on his knees.

Madison smiled. "Thank you Jack."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"Anything for you," he replied without realizing what he said. His eyes widened. "I mean, err…"

"Jack," Madison said, laughing. "It's ok." She flashed him a smile.

"Well then in that case…" he said, leaning closer to her. His eyes flashed down to her lips, and then back up to her eyes. He turned his head slightly to the side and moved in closer. Madison's heart sped up. His lips met with hers in a soft kiss, but it quickly changed as Madison parted her lips. Jack kissed her harder, and placed his hands on her back. Madison pressed her body up against his, and the kiss became heavier and hotter. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Then she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow," was all she said. Jack flashed her a devilish smile. Madison looked down at the floor, bit down on her lower lip, and smiled. Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He kissed her again, this time softer.

Kevin smiled, happy for the two of them. He had been standing close by, leaning against the main mast with his arms crossed. Seeing the two of them reminded of someone he had known. He looked down at the tattoo on his wrist; the letter "E" surrounded by a heart. Her name was Elizabeth, and the two had fallen in love long ago, but they had a falling-out when she realized her feelings for a certain Commodore. He was beginning to miss her dearly. He smiled one last time at Madison and Jack, and then walked off to join the rest of the crew.

"Jack…" Madison said softly. Jack kissed her again.

"What is it luv?" he replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

Jack's forehead wrinkled up. He didn't understand what she meant, seeing as she had already told him that. Then his eyes lit up. He realized that she was referring to her love life, or something close to it. He smiled and said, "Any time luv. Any time."


	9. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, only my own characters. I wish I owned Jack. Or, you know, he could own me. :)

A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait! I had a bit of a hard time deciding the plot for the middle of this story. I planned out the beginning and the end, but not the middle. Haha. Well, I hope you all like this middle plot!

"**Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne**

**Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

Madison placed her elbows against the rail of the _Pearl_ and leaned against them. She took in the salty smell of the sea and felt the water spay against her cool, tan skin. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, casting a small shimmering light over the almost still water. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh, enjoying the pleasures of being out on the water. It had been a long time since she had actually stopped to enjoy what the sea had to offer.

She turned her head to the left and watched as the Captain, with a concentrated look on his face, stood at the helm with his right hand grasping the wheel and his left holding the compass. He looked up from the compass and his eyes met with Madison's. His lips formed a playful smile and he winked at her. She let out a small laugh and turned her attention back to the sea.

"Morning," Kevin said as he walked up to Madison and stood beside her. She replied with the same. She looked down at his hands. He was tightly grasping a flask of rum.

"Drinking this early?" she asked.

Kevin looked down at the flask and then back at Madison. "It numbs the pain."

Madison's eyes moved to his side where she saw a thick cloth wrapped around his waist, and a small brown stain in the spot where he was wounded. Dried blood she assumed. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all you're needing it for right now?" Kevin blinked, then looked down at the water. "What's been bothering you?"

"It's…nothing," he replied sheepishly.

Madison crossed her arms and stared at him. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his head, and he despised it. But he was going to hold his ground. He took a sip from the flask. Madison furrowed her brow and grabbed it from his hands. She slammed it against the rail and watched as the glass broke into a million different pieces. Then she threw the bits that were in her hands into the water. "There," she said crossly. "Now you don't have an excuse to not pay attention to me." Kevin glared at her and clenched his fists. Madison held up her hands. "You can be angry with me all you want. But I'm still going to find out what's bothering you, whether you like it or not." Kevin crossed his arms and turned his head away. He disliked Madison when she was like this; always prying. She held up her hands and said, "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually."

She turned to go when Kevin blurted out, "It's you and Sparrow." Madison turned back around and looked at him confused. "I'm happy for you. I really am. But it's just that…well, I miss what you two have. I miss…her."

"Her?" Madison asked in a comforting tone.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Parker. She was my first and only love."

"What happened?"

"She fell in love with Commodore Norrington and ran off to be with him, leaving me alone and broken-hearted."

Madison's expression softened. She touched his arm and said, "Oh Kevin…I'm so sorry."

"Of course you are," he spat. "You and the rest of the world. I know that none of you care about the troubles of others, so long as you're happy as a bird."

"That's not true," she replied in a quieter tone, looking down at her hands.

"Well it is for most people." He was furious, frustrated, and exhausted all at the same time. They both knew that it wasn't Madison's fault, but bad memories and lost hopes had been stirred up.

"Well Kevin," she said, swallowing. He could clearly see her Adam's apple bobbing in her throat. He had upset her without meaning to. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I _do_ care about my friends' problems, and you're my friend. Don't bother apologizing; I know you didn't mean it."

"I know you care." He looked up at her and smiled in an apologetic way. She smiled back.

"You'll get her someday. Between you and me, the Captain isn't too fond of the Commodore you happened to mention. Perhaps I could…strike a deal with him, eh? What do you say to that?"

"Thanks, but don't worry 'bout me. I'll be alright. Just as soon as I find some more rum. My side is killing me." He laughed.

Madison looked back down at her hands. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that." She smiled and looked back up at him. "Keep holdin' on, mate. You'll get her someday, I promise you that."


	10. Call Me When You're Sober

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, although I wish I did. I own the plot and my own characters.

A/N: I would just like to kindly thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. If not for my fans, I would have given up on this story like I almost did once before. Thank you so much, and keep the reviews coming! Feedback is always welcome.

"**Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence**

**So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

Night fell, and the black ship was lost in the darkness. The moon cast a welcoming reflection on the sea, and all was quiet.

The Captain lifted his head from the table when he heard a knock on the door to his quarters. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as the knocking continued. "Come in," he mumbled. Madison poked her head into the dimly lit room. "Oh, hello."

"Sorry to bother you Ja-"

"Come in, come in," he said, waving her in.

Madison stepped in, her heels banging on the wooden planks and disturbing the quiet. "I don't mean to interrupt but I wa-"

"Interrupting on what? I'm doing nothing of interest to me or you, I'm sure. Now," he said, leaning back in his chair so that it rocked on just two legs, "what is it you wanted?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor," she said, sitting down across from the Captain.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A favor, eh? What kind of favor? Is it…a favor that involves me-"

"Yes."

"And you-"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Jack," Madison said curtly. "That's not the kind of favor I'm asking for." Jack pouted and crossed his arms, sulking. "And besides, I can get that whenever I want."

Jack smiled devilishly. "But you haven't. At least, not yet."

"Well, I see how it is then." She pushed her chair back and stood up. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Madison was surprised by his abrupt movement. "Let go please, Jack."

He stood up in front of her, his strong hand still grasping her wrist. He placed his lips on hers in a tender kiss, then lowered his head so that his lips were just brushing against her ear. "What makes you think I wouldn't just take you in my arms right now and have my way with you?" he whispered. "I'm doing my best to be a gentleman to you and hold out a little bit longer." He straightened himself back up and pinned his eyes with Madison's. He kissed her softly once more. Madison felt light-headed and dazed. Jack smiled, knowing he had won her over. "Now…about that favor."

Madison pulled herself out of her daze and looked up at the Captain. "Oh. Yes. Right. Well, it's about Kevin."

Jack sat back down and uncorked a flask of rum that was sitting on the table. "Oh, it's about that bloke, now is it?"

"Yes…"

"Ah. Continue on then." He took a long sip from the flask.

"Do you know of an Elizabeth Parker?"

Jack's face lit up. "Yes, I do. She had some dealings with a certain Commodore who shall not be mentioned." He gritted his teeth at the thought of the traitor. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Kevin knew her."

"And?"

"He knew her better than most men did."

"Ah. I see. So it _is_ possible for the lad to get the ladies!" He sat up in his chair, pointing a finger in the air.

"Jack."

"Right. Sorry. So what about Miss Elizabeth?" He hunched back over in his chair.

"Kevin has been…depressed lately, to say the least. He's jealous of…us. He wants what we have, but he doesn't want to love just any woman. He wants Elizabeth back."

"I see." He took another sip from the flask. "And you want me to help the ol' bloke out, is that it?"

"Exactly."

"Well I'm sorry to say that it's been quite some time since I last saw the lass. Quite a beauty…" He shot a glance over at Madison, who was glaring at him. "Nothing compared to you though." He flashed her a playful smile. Madison returned it with a light slap on his shoulder. "Watch it luv," he said, still smiling. Madison rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Miss Parker was with the Commodore last I saw her. The two had just been married, and the Commodore was proudly serving the Royal Navy in his little town known as Port Royal. If I'm correct, and I always am," he said, smiling, "the two should still be there, all nicely settled down."

"So then we need to head to Port Royal."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say? I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly." He turned an ear towards her.

"I said, we need to make a visit to Port Royal."

"Now, you never said anything about that when you asked me for a favor."

"I never got around to asking you. I only asked you if you knew Elizabeth Parker. I still get to ask you for that favor." She crossed her arms and smiled smugly at him.

Jack pursed his lips and raised both eyebrows. "Well, I suppose you're right. But don't get used to the feeling of winning luv, because it won't happen often." The ends of his lips curved upward, forming that roguish smile that always made Madison's heart speed up.

"I want to help Kevin. In fact, I feel obliged to. We need to sail to Port Royal and form a meeting between Miss Parker and Kevin."

"And just how do you expect to do that luv? We pirates are not exactly welcome in Port Royal, or any other land consisting of British soil for that matter. And, the _Pearl_ will clearly stick out in a harbor filled with beautiful, well-kept, _British_ ships. When I say British, I mean belonging to the King of England. Meaning we don't dare go near them. Or else we'll get caught and hanged. And-"

"Jack," Madison said, touching his arm. "I get it. _Clearly_, you don't want to go to Port Royal. But we _have_ to. Or, we at least have to formulate some sort of plan. I need to do this for Kevin."

"Why have you all of a sudden decided to help the eunuch out?"

"He's not a eunuch," she said curtly.

"Oh? And how would you know this?"

"Jack! Are you questioning my loyalty to you? Kevin is just my friend! I'm just defending him."

"Oh yes. Defending. I'm sure you would do the same for me, correct?"

"Of course! I would defend you and take your side in any matter!"

"Well, isn't that comforting?" He took a long sip from his flask.

Madison scowled at him and pushed her chair back fiercely. She let out a huff and said, "We'll talk more about this in the morning, _Mister_ Sparrow." She stormed out of the Captain's quarters, slamming the door shut loudly behind her.


	11. Harder to Breathe

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own PotC, but it would be way cool if I did. I only own my plots and characters.

"**Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5**

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

They didn't talk about it in the morning. In fact, they didn't speak to each other at all. Madison avoided all of Jack's desperate attempts to apologize. She knew he had been drunk the previous night and he hadn't been thinking clearly, but she was still upset. She refused to meet his pleading gaze, and ignored his constant shouts of "Madison!"

The next day, her mood was still the same, and she still hadn't spoken to Jack. She wanted to make him feel guilty for as long as possible. She ignored him by staring out at the sea or keeping herself busy with the many tedious tasks a crew member has.

"What's been going on with you two?" Kevin asked. He stood next to Madison on the side of the _Pearl_.

Madison tore her eyes away from the hypnotizing movements of the sea and looked at Kevin. "We're in a fight."

"No, really?" he replied sarcastically.

"Kevin, please. I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."

"Clearly," he mumbled. "What's the fight even about?"

"Oh, you don't want to know."

"But I asked you, so clearly, I _do_ want to know."

She let out a sigh and said, "Fine. It was about you."

"About…me?"

"Yes, _you_. As in the person standing next to me. As in _who you are_."

"I got that, thanks."

"Well, you looked like you needed some help." She smiled.

"Very funny. Why were you fighting over me?"

"Not _over_ you. _About_ you. I wanted to…help you out."

"Help me out how?"

"Help you out by finding this Elizabeth Parker or whoever." She waved her hands in the air, not seeming to care anymore.

"You wanted to do that for me?"

"I felt like I owed it to you. You did, after all, defend me and protect me when we were held captive in Zelman's house."

"I did didn't I?" he said smugly.

"Don't get your head too high in the clouds," she said laughing.

"Well, I was only doing the right thing. You could have died."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think I'm that incapable of defending myself?"

"Well…you did get shot. And stabbed in the leg. And you were taken captive. And-"

"I get it." Kevin smiled. "But I wasn't even given the chance to pull out my pistol and cutlass and show you how I _really_ fight. I only had time to run for my life."

"Uh-huh." Madison glared at him. Kevin turned his head towards the sea and abruptly said, "Madison, I appreciate you wanting to do something nice for me, but you don't have to. Elizabeth has been married to the Commodore for quite some time now, and I doubt she will even remember me, much less want to speak to me."

Madison shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot. You never know what's going to happen until it does."

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate the thought. I really do. But don't do this. It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"I'm going to do what I want," she said smugly, smiling.

"You'll waste your time."

"Well, what else is there to do on this ship?"

"That's true…" They both laughed. "But seriously, don't do it. I'm fine. Honest."

Madison's lips wrinkled up to the side, and she looked at him. "Fine. Whatever you say." Her fingers were crossed behind her back.

&&&&&&

Jack was not happy that Madison was spending so much time with Kevin. He still wanted to apologize to her, but he was beginning to think that what he had said during the fight was true. He was never really fond of the boy, which made matters worse.

It had been four days since the argument, and Jack and Madison hadn't spoken to each other. But something strange was going on with Madison. She was spending more time in her hammock resting, and she always felt light-headed. She would stop doing her chores and leave them uncompleted. She also began coughing a lot and became dizzy when her coughing turned into fits. The entire crew was beginning to take notice.

"Err, Captain, sorry to bother you…" Gibbs said to Jack at the helm, "but I think we should do something about Madison's…condition."

"Yes Mister Gibbs, I have been thinking about that. I don't know what's wrong though. Perhaps a terrible case of scurvy?"

"No, no. I've seen scurvy before, and it's nothing like what the lass has. It's much worse. At least, I'm quite sure it is."

"Gibbs! Stop your rambling."

"Aye. My apologies Captain."

"Now…" He looked at Madison, who was having a coughing fit on the main deck. "We need to find a doctor, or someone who has practiced in that field besides that bloke on my ship."

"But Capt-"

"I know, I know. We can't go near Royal soil unless we want to be hanged, which I would quite like to avoid."

"Aye, me as well." They both stood there, thinking about all possible ways to take care of the situation.

&&&&&&

Madison ran to the rail of the deck and threw her head over it. Her coughing fit hadn't stopped, but blood began to fly out of her mouth. Kevin ran up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, supporting her. "Jesus," he whispered.

Madison gasped and pushed Kevin's hands away, then spit more blood out of her mouth. "My shoulder," she gasped. "Don't touch it." She pointed to her wounded shoulder, the one that had taken a bullet. She coughed some more, each time spitting up a tiny bit of blood. The world began to spin around her and her vision became blurred. She took one step to the side and almost fell over. Kevin grabbed her arms to support her and shouted, "Jack! Get down here! It's Madison!" Madison's vision grew darker and more blurred as the world continued to spin. Then her vision went dark and she fell limp in Kevin's arms.


	12. This Is How I Disappear

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own PotC in any way except for my plot and characters. Darn…

"**This Is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance**

**And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.**

Kevin gently brought Madison to the floor while Jack sprinted down to them. "Jesus," Kevin whispered.

"What happened?" Jack asked frantically when he reached them. He knelt down next to Kevin and Madison and held Madison's hand in his. She was motionless, but still alive.

"I have no idea," Kevin replied. "She was coughing up blood." His face lit up. "When I tried to help her, she complained about her shoulder hurting more than usual. Maybe the wound got infected."

Jack's expression turned to that of desperation. He let go of Madison's hand and placed them on her wounded shoulder and slowly unwrapped the cloth. He and Kevin both gasped when they saw the wound. The skin had never healed. There was still a large hole in her shoulder, but now there were red rings around it. The center of the wound looked to be a greenish yellow color, and it was bleeding slightly. "That," Jack said, pointing to the wound, "is disgusting."

Kevin nodded and said, "What are we going to do?"

Jack rewrapped Madison's wound and sat down. He looked down at her and mumbled, "I…don't know." His face softened. "The last thing I said to her was…terrible. I should have believed her. She was telling the truth and I knew it. I was just…angry and frustrated."

Kevin looked at him quizzically. _I thought they had argued about finding Elizabeth,_ he thought. _What is Jack talking about?_

"What if I never get the chance to apologize to her and tell her how I really feel?" Jack continued. "This could be fatal…"

"Captain…I'm sure it is. We need to do something. _Now._"

Jack looked up at him, his eyes cold. He didn't like Kevin telling him what to do, even though he was right. Then his face lit up and he snapped his fingers. "Tia Dalma!"

"Who?"

"Tia Dalma! She's a voodoo woman."

"And?"

"And she brought my rival back from the dead, and did the same to me when I was mostly dead."

Kevin's eyes grew wide and he raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but did you say that you were…_dead?_"

"Aye, dead. It's a long story, and I'm not going to get into it with you. We need to get to Dalma's place as soon as possible."

&&&&&&

Kevin kept an eye on Madison, who was still unconscious, while Jack made his way to Tia Dalma's house as fast as he could. Madison's pulse was fading more and more as the days went on, and her breathing grew sparse. Her wound was tended to by the only "doctor" on the _Pearl_, but he couldn't do much. She was already too infected.

They reached Tia Dalma's house in a four day journey. The _Pearl _was anchored, the lifeboats were lowered, and Kevin, Jack, and Madison rowed up the river to Dalma's house. Kevin did the rowing while Jack held Madison, who was cold, pale, and limp, in his arms. He pulled her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I'm so sorry luv," he whispered to her.

Although it was still daytime when they reached her house, they were surrounded by darkness. There were many trees, and their thick leaves brought a bundle of shade. There was a light layer of fog that surrounded them as well. Kevin tied up the boat and stepped off onto the dock. Jack handed Madison to him, and then stepped off. The two carried her up the steps and into Tia Dalma's house.

The door creaked loudly as they opened it. Tia Dalma looked up from the table and her face lit up. "Well well, look who 'inally com' back t' visit Tia. Jack Spar-row." She smiled, showing her blue-black teeth, and stood up.

"'Ello Tia," Jack said. Kevin looked at the strange woman, clad in a great variety of strange things, and raised his eyebrows. He was a bit taken back. Nevertheless, he and the Captain continued walking into the rickety hutch, with Madison limp in between them.

"Wot this?" Tia asked, pointing to Madison.

"This," Jack said as he placed Madison in a chair, "is a woman." The voodoo woman placed her hands on her hips. "And we need your help with her." He unwrapped her wound and showed it to Tia. "She was shot about a week ago, and this lad," he pointed to Kevin, "and I think it has gotten infected. And that is our reasoning behind why she is…not completely with us."

"Well, yo' made de righ' choice by comin' t' Tia. But ya shoulda com' soona. Dis wound might be too infected t' heal."

"Well, you're going to at least try, right?" Kevin blurted out.

"Aye, o' course I am Kevin Whee-ler."

"You know my name?"

"I know everyon' name!" Kevin looked at her quizzically.

"Your last name is Wheeler?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but it's not important." His heart sped up.

"Oh, but it is. I am…_Captain_ of a ship. Therefore, I know almost everyone who has ever sailed the sea, both pirates and naval officers. And I happen to know a certain naval officer who has…the same last name as you." The Captain glared at Kevin, who was looking in every direction to avoid eye contact with him. "And," Jack continued, "he is an Admiral. I remember him from a certain Commodore's fleet. This Mister Wheeler was there when the Commodore, after getting his position back, chased after me, being a pirate, but could never catch me. I ended up on his ship quite a few times and met many members of his fleet." He stepped closer to Kevin. "Do you, or do you not, remember me?" Kevin didn't meet his gaze. "Answer me boy."

Kevin met the Captain's cold gaze. "I remember you. Very well in fact. I was surprised to see that you didn't recognize me when you allowed me to join your crew." His voice sounded very official. Tia Dalma stared at the two men with her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps," Jack said, walking closer to Kevin so that he had to take a few steps back, "the reason I didn't recognize you was because you weren't so…clean cut and official. Now, answer my question. Truthfully. Are you, or are you not, still Admiral of said Commodore's fleet?"

"No, I'm not. I resigned after Norrington took Elizabeth away from me."

"Do you swear on pain of death that what you just said is the truth?"

"I-"

"Are yo' two don' arguin' yet?" the voodoo woman interrupted. "In case ye haven' noticed, yo' pretty lit-tell lass ov'er 'ere is dyin'!"

Jack gave Kevin one last harsh look before he turned to Tia and said, "Of course we're done, Tia dear!" his voice was back to his usual cheery tone. "Please, take good care of my lovely Madison. She doesn't need to go through any more than what she's been through already." He took Madison's cold hand in his and pat it. "Work your strange magic!"

"Yo' know I deman' payment, yes?"

"Aye, of course I know! And I brought it!" He turned around and pulled Kevin's sword out of its sheath, then held it out in front of Tia. "Here you are my dear." He flashed Kevin a look that seemed to say, "Don't mess with me boy. You're in enough trouble as it is."

The voodoo woman picked up the sword and carefully looked it over. "Very well. Da payment is fair. Take da gorl t' de back room, and Tia will do wot sh' can fer 'er." Jack did what was asked of him. Tia walked up to Kevin and said, "So…sufferin' from a broken 'eart, eh?"

Kevin furrowed his brow. "How did you know that?"

"Did I not already say tha' I kno' everyon'?"

"That you did."

"Well, wot if Tia could make yo' a deal? I could, per-aps 'elp yo' get dis gorl."

"But for a price, I assume?"

"We'll talk mor' about dis later. Right now, I need to tend t' yer friend." She spun around and went into the back room as Jack came out of it.

He searched the room for a bottle of rum, and when he found one, he sat down, uncorked it, and took a long sip from it. "So Mister Wheeler," he said. Kevin turned his attention towards the Captain. "You never answered my question. Do you swear on pain of death that what you had said about being a _former_ Admiral is the truth?"

"I swear," he replied uneasily.

"Because if you're being dishonest with me, I will have to make you feel the pain that comes with death. Although…being dishonest is better than being honest because…" His voice slowly faded as he thought about what he was saying. Then he gave up and took another long sip from his flask. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Jack had emptied the first bottle, and he was well on his way to emptying the second.

The voodoo woman came out some time later. Her hands were folded in front of her and she had a solemn look on her face. She looked at Jack and said, "Jack, da gorl's wound was very infected, an' she 'as been ill fo' a long time now. I've don' all I can t' make sure she doesn't die, but it didn't work. Your gorl is…dead, Captain Spar-row."

The last thing Jack remembered hearing was the sound of his bottle of rum crashing into a million different pieces on the floor.


	13. Stay With You

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm just going to stop these little disclaimer things 'cuz you all know that PotC isn't mine. Sadly…

"**Stay With You" by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**I'll stay with you**  
**The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you**

The world froze for Jack. He couldn't hear a thing, feel a thing, and he didn't want to see a thing. The voodoo woman had sat herself down next to him and rubbed her hand on his leg, a little too close for comfort. Kevin's face had contorted into many different forms from the shock. They all sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Jack finally stood up and walked into the back room without saying a word. Madison was lying on a table. Her skin was a grayish color and her arm was hanging limp off the side. Jack approached her slowly, staring sadly at her face. He picked up her hand that was hanging off the table and held it tightly in his own. Her hand was ice cold. He kneeled down next to her, her hand still in his, and tucked her hair behind her ears with his free hand. He smiled as he realized how peaceful she looked, but his attention was drawn away from her as he heard the beads from the door-way's curtain jingle and knock together. He spun his head around to see Kevin standing there, staring at Madison's body.

"What do you want?" the Captain spat.

"I came to…pay my respects," Kevin replied solemnly.

"Well get in line," Jack said harshly. He no longer trusted Kevin, and he was furious with him.

"Well, Capta-"

"Leave me be."

"I think you'll want to hear this."

Jack glared at him and said, "Fine then. Tell me what is so interesting about what you have to say."

"Well, err…didn't you say that Miss…Dalma err…reincarnated your rival, as well as yourself?"

Jack's face lit up, and he stood up quickly, letting go of Madison's hand. It fell limply back to its original place. He ran out of the room to the voodoo woman and said, "Tia, darling…" Tia placed her hands on her hips and eyed him quizzically. "I was wondering," Jack continued, "if you could…perhaps, reincarnate said dead female?"

"Well Spar-row, it will cost yo' mor' dan a pretty penny," the voodoo woman replied happily.

"Well…what sort of payment are we talking about?"

"Jack…" she said smiling as she walked closer to him. She ran her fingers up and down his cheek. He widened his eyes, but stood still. Tia moved closer to him. Kevin wrinkled up his forehead as he watched the scene before him. "Jack…" she repeated. "Dis will hav' t' be a…diff-erent form of pay-ment."

Jack quickly backed away from her and said, "There's a reason why I care so much for the girl."

"Ah, I see. Well den, your pay-ment mus' b' greatah dan your friend's sword, odderwise, I can't 'elp yo'."

"You're a darling, Dalma. I thank you kindly. Take good care of Miss Levy back there. I'll be back soon enough with your payment." He waved his hand for Kevin to follow him, and the two walked out the door. Once the door was shut behind them, Jack spun around to face Kevin. "Listen to me boy," he said sternly. "I don't like you very much, in case you haven't noticed. Now, I've got a job to do and I want to save Madison's life…although she already lost it. You better not get in my way, savvy?" Kevin nodded and swallowed. "Good. I'm glad we finally came to an agreement."

&&&&&&

Jack and Kevin returned a day later bearing all sorts of things. The lifeboat was filled with rum, old maps, a few swords, a gun, a barrel of gunpowder, and an old worthless trinket of Jack's.

"Well…" the voodoo woman said as she stood on the porch with her hands on her hips. Jack and Kevin climbed out of the boat and began to empty it. "Dis is not wot I was expectin', an' it certainly isn't yo' best Spar-row, but I suppose if yo' want t' help da gorl so much, I'll be nice fo' a change. Take these tings inside an' I'll begin work on da gorl."

"You're too kind to me, luv," Jack said sweetly.

"Yes, an' you're not kind enough! You're lucky yo' have such good looks an' a personality I love." Jack flashed her his heart-melting roughish smile, then carried the goods inside, with Kevin at his heels. The various trinkets in his hair banged together and jingled as Jack placed the goods in a corner on the floor. Then he sat down and filled up a mug with the rum he had brought as payment. Kevin did the same.

They spent the entire day there, and hardly said a word to each other. The voodoo woman had finished her work, but she said it would take a while before anything happened. So they waited some more. Jack fell asleep in his chair with his arm hanging at his side and the mug dangling from his fingertips. Kevin had fallen asleep long before Jack. Close to dawn, Jack woke with a start, his forehead dripping with sweat. He had dreamt that the reincarnation hadn't worked on Madison. He stood up and tip-toed into the back room where Madison still lay on the table. The floorboards still creaked loudly in the rickety shack. Candles were surrounding the table, and various trinkets were hanging from the ceiling. The Captain looked at Madison's peaceful face and smiled once again. He pushed her over on the table slightly, sat down on the edge of the table, and took her hand in his. Her hand was much warmer than it was last time. Jack's eyes lit up. He sat there for close to two hours, just watching her. He looked up at the various trinkets hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard a loud gasp, and his attention was drawn back to Madison. The gasp had come from her, followed by some heavy breathing. Jack's heart skipped a beat. When Madison was able to breathe normally, she opened her eyes and stared up at Jack. She smiled and said, "So…you're the infamous Captain Sparrow?" It was the first thing she had said to him when they met.

"Aye, that I am." He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "And you are?"

"Madison Levy."

"Ah. Well, welcome back Miss Levy. You had some people worried."


	14. Stab My Back

"**Stab My Back" by the All-American Rejects**

**Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
You walk on me  
It never was enough to do**

The Captain flashed her one of his roughish smiles, and Madison's heart stopped all over again. She lifted up her head, and with Jack's help, slowly sat up. She slowly and painfully lifted her arm and rubbed her forehead. "Wow," she said. "I am _so_ confused."

Jack laughed and said, "Well, it's good to have you back. I almost died of fright from losing you."

"Jack…" she said softly. Then she leaned up towards him and placed her lips on his in a tender kiss. "I love you Captain Sparrow." She smiled.

Jack was slightly taken back. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He smiled sweetly and said, "I love you too, luv." And he really did. Madison slowly swung her legs off the table, and Jack helped her stand up. He wrapped his hands around her elbow and supported her as she walked. Their boots were loud on the old wooden planks, and the noise woke Kevin up. When Jack and a living Madison stepped out from behind the beaded curtain, his jaw dropped.

"You-you're alive!" he stuttered. He said it as more of a question than a statement.

"Yes," Jack smiled, "she is." He had completely forgotten about being furious with him. "Now come on. Help me out. Tell Tia Dalma that we thank her very much for her services, and that we must be heading on our way." Kevin nodded and climbed the stairs to the room the voodoo woman was in.

&&&&&&

"What took you so long?" Jack asked Kevin as he climbed into the boat and cast off.

Kevin looked at Jack and said, "Oh. She just wanted to talk to me." He sat down and grabbed the oars, and they rowed back to the _Black Pearl_.

&&&&&&

"It's great to see you up and about Miss Levy," Gibbs said as he took her hand to help her on the ship. The crew never knew that she had died and been resurrected, and Jack told Kevin and Madison not to say anything about it. It was better off that they didn't know.

"Thank you Mister Gibbs," Madison replied, smiling sweetly.

"How's that wound of yours?"

"It's actually completely gone, along with the cut in my leg. Tia Dalma does amazing work."

"Well, that's good to hear."

&&&&&&

"Jack," Madison asked when she walked into his cabin late at night. Jack looked up from the map that was on the table. "Thank you. For saving my life. Again."

Jack smiled and said, "You can stop thanking me."

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to stop saving my life."

"Well, that day isn't coming any time soon." Madison laughed.

"Would it be too much to ask for another favor?"

"Anything for you luv."

"Well…I would really like to go to Port Royal to find this…Elizabeth Parker."

Jack furrowed his brow. "You do realize how dangerous that would be, correct?"

"Yes…I realized. But I was thinking…" Jack turned to face her. "If we could find a suitable dress, I could wear it and fix myself up as best as I can. And maybe we could find some nice clothes for Kevin, and then neither of us would look like pirates."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're going with him?"

"Well, I thought I could help him find her."

"Then you're not going without me. I don't trust that bloke."

"But Jack…you can't exactly pass as a commoner. I mean, look at you." She pointed to him.

"What's your point?"

"I'm not saying that you look horrible. By all means, you're…" She trailed off, thinking about the Captain's looks. Jack flashed her his heart-melting smile. "You're amazing." She smiled back. "What I'm saying is that Commodore Norrington knows who you are and what you look like."

"Yes, I know. But there's a chance we won't run into him, eh? And if we do, then I can just bash at him using the powers of my well-built physique, as you say." Madison laughed.

"Well, I suppose you can come then. But if anything happens…"

"I know, I know. We'll all be in trouble." He stood up and walked over to a small chest. He unlocked it and pulled out a dress. "I do happen to have this. I took it on during of my various plundering trips."

Madison walked over to Jack and took the dress from his hands. It was long-sleeved and emerald green with black lace around the collar and sleeves, and the skirt of it puffed out. There were small designs and beads built into the front of it. "Oh it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She looked at Jack with lit eyes. "I love it."

"You can keep it."

"Oh thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, her hands still grasping the dress.  
"Go ahead and try it on."

"Well, do you have a screen or something that I could change behind?"

Jack looked smug. "No."

"Jack…"

"Well, I'll see you eventually won't I?"

"Eventually. Not now."

"Well, that's still promising." He winked and her and pulled out a screen from the wall.

"Thank you Jack," Madison said as she walked behind the screen.

&&&&&&

She pushed the screen to the side and shyly stepped forward. Jack's eyes widened. Madison clasped her hands together and held them in front of her at her waist, and she looked at the floor. Her hair fell nicely around her shoulders, and her three necklaces gleamed in the candle light. Jack took her hand and pulled her close. Madison looked up at him into his eyes. "You look…beautiful," he sighed happily. Madison smiled at him and bit down on her lower lip. Jack bent down and kissed her on the cheek, then began swaying back and forth, her delicate hands still in his rough ones. Madison moved closer to him and laid her head between his neck and shoulder and breathed in his smell. She let out a sigh. Jack looked down at her and smiled, continuing to sway.

"Captain," Gibbs barged in. When he saw the couple he began to back out and said, "Oh."

"No, Gibbs!" Jack said, letting go of Madison. Her hands fell at her sides. He walked over to his first mate. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if we had a heading."

"Ah. Yes, a heading. Port Royal." He looked back at Madison and saw her smiling.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Port Royal. I was asked for a favor."

"Ah, I see. Very well then. I'll tell the crew to prepare to set sail."

"Brilliant. I knew I appointed you first mate for a reason."

Gibbs nodded, looked past the Captain's shoulder, and said, "You look lovely Miss Levy."

"Oh. Thank you Mister Gibbs." He nodded his head and turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

&&&&&&

Six days later, the _Pearl_ was anchored far from the shore of Port Royal. Madison walked up to Kevin and threw some more suitable clothes at him. She was wearing the dress again. "Put these on."

"Why?" he replied, catching the load of clothes. He turned around and looked at Madison. "Oh. Nice dress. It suits you."

"Thanks. Now put those on."

"Again, why?"

"We're going ashore."

"But why the nice clothes?"

"Welcome to Port Royal."

"What? Port Royal?" He was surprised. "I thought I told you not to do this."

"Who says I'm doing anything? Is this my ship? I don't think so."

His face softened. "I know it was you. You could get the Captain to do anything for you. Besides, he hates me."

"Why?"

"We'll get into that later. Right now, I have to change, according to you."

"Aye, that you do." He walked downstairs, and when he came back up, he was fully clad in a clean white shirt, a navy blue jacket, gray britches, and white socks that met the britches at the shins. "Well, you look very handsome Kevin." Kevin tried to hold back a snort of laughter. He hated the outfit.

Jack stepped between the two and said, "Come, we're going ashore."

&&&&&&

They tied the lifeboat to the dock. Jack stepped out first and took Madison's hand, helping her out. He turned and paid the dock watchman a shilling to tie up the boat, and said that his name was Mister Smith. The man looked at him quizzically, but couldn't quite place why he thought Jack looked familiar. He just let them carry on their way.

For some reason, Kevin knew exactly where the Commodore's house was. He walked up to it, followed by Jack and Madison, and rapped on the door. A butler answered the door and kindly said, "May I help you?"

"We are here to see the Commodore and his wife," Kevin replied officially.

"Oh, well he has visitors. His wife's sister and her husband are visiting."

"It's urgent, sir. We must speak with both of them." The butler looked past Kevin's shoulder at Madison, and then at Jack. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Jack.

"Hold on one moment sir," the butler said. "I shall see if he is available."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth Parker, or Elizabeth Norrington, was the first to appear at the doorway. Kevin's heart skipped a beat when he saw her, clad in a beautiful blue gown. "Kevin!" she exclaimed. She hugged him lightly. "It's so good to see you again! How have you been?"

"Oh, fine. You look lovely."

"Oh, well thank you." She smiled. Her sister, always being the curious one, appeared next, even though she wasn't needed. "Oh, Kevin, this is my sister, Phoebe."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kevin said, bowing slightly.

"You as well," Phoebe replied.

"And this," Elizabeth said as Phoebe's husband appeared next, "is her husband John Reynolds."

Kevin shook his hand. "Hello sir." John said the same.

"Who are your friends?" Elizabeth asked when she saw Jack and Madison.

"They," Norrington said as he stepped out from behind the door with his hands behind his back, "are pirates. Good work bringing them here Admiral Wheeler."


	15. U & Ur Hand

"**U + Ur Hand" by P!nk**

**I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight**

(This is a very good action song, although the lyrics don't fit. I liked it because it would fit with an action scene.)

"Wh-WHAT?" Madison squeaked.

Jack's eyes flashed with fire. He was right. Sometimes he hated being right. "You…TRAITOR," Jack exclaimed.

The Commodore smirked. "How does it feel to be betrayed, _Captain_ Sparrow?" Jack just glared at him.

"Wait, that's Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"_Captain_, if you please," Jack replied.

"Right. My apologies. Then who is that?" She pointed to Madison.

"That is-" the Commodore began.

"Madison Levy," Phoebe said quietly. Everyone looked at her, and Norrington furrowed his brow.

"You know her?" Norrington asked.

"Phoebe Parker?" Madison asked. She had almost forgotten about her childhood. She wanted to forget it. She and Phoebe had been best friends all through their childhood and early teen years. They lost touch when Madison's father died. Madison had never been friends with Elizabeth. When Kevin first told her of Elizabeth, the name seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Madison and Phoebe loved the open ocean, and both vowed to have a life at sea when they grew up. Apparently, Madison was the one who had kept her word. Phoebe had changed. A lot. Her light brown hair had darkened. Her eyes were still the same hazel color. She had grown in height. Madison could barely recognize her. "So much for that whole 'life at sea' thing," she muttered. Phoebe looked at the floor.

"Enough chit-chat," the Commodore said. He took his hands from behind his back and revealed a pair of shackles. "Time to go." He smirked. The infamous Captain Sparrow was his captive, along with his entire crew. He stepped out of the doorway and moved towards Madison.

"I can't believe you," Madison seethed at Kevin.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Jack said, gripping his sword.

"Oh, threatening me are you? Will that be another charge to hang you for? I am an officer after all."

"Jack," Madison said looking at him. "It's fine." Jack furrowed his brow and looked at her quizzically. She winked at him, letting him know she had a plan. Phoebe noticed, but didn't say a word.

Madison grabbed Kevin's newest sword from his belt and pointed it at the Commodore. "I hope you know what you're doing," Norrington said, continuing to walk towards her. Madison stepped back. He took out his gun and aimed it at her. "Don't make me use this Miss Levy. Drop your sword." She did as she was told, but she still had a plan. "Good girl," he said smirking. He took one of Madison's hands in his own and locked one end of the shackles to it. He was reaching for her other hand when she jerked her shackled hand back and swung at his head, the other end of the shackle hitting him hard in the face. The blow hurt badly, considering the shackles were heavy and made of iron. He spun around and fell to the floor. Madison turned around, stuck the toe of her boot into the hold of the sword, flipped it into the air, caught it, and spun back around and pointed it at the wounded Commodore, who was sprawled on the floor. Elizabeth gasped, while Phoebe smiled happily. She was still the same old Madison. Jack's eyes were wide. He had no idea just how well Madison could fight.

"Assaulting an officer," Norrington seethed. as he rubbed his head. There was a large gash next to his eye. "Is another charge you shall be hanged for."

She held the sword under his chin. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Because there are officers, including Admiral Wheeler here, all over Port Royal that will hunt you down to the ends of the earth." Madison glared at Kevin. He looked at her apologetically.

"I've been there," Jack spoke up. "To the ends of the earth, I mean. Nothing special really." Madison laughed. She was distracted. Norrington pushed the sword away and stood up. He grabbed her arm and jerked her to his side, handing Kevin's sword back to him. "Let go of her," Jack seethed, drawing his sword.

Norrington smirked and said, "How does it feel to be betrayed by those you trust, Sparrow?"

"I never said I trusted him."

Kevin couldn't take it any longer. He spun around and glared at the Commodore. "You should know about betrayal," he said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Norrington said, drawing his attention to Kevin.

"You betrayed me." He stepped towards him. "You took away the only thing I ever loved in life." He looked at Elizabeth. Her face saddened and she stared at her feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know bloody well what I'm talking about. You took away Elizabeth! _My_ Elizabeth! I never should have gone on this mission for you."

"You watch your place…"

"I know my place. It's right here, between you and Jack." He grabbed Madison's arm and pulled her free of Norrington's grip. He thrust her at Jack, then drew his sword.

"What do you think you're doing boy?"

"Well first of all, I'm quitting. And secondly…I'm becoming your enemy. The people you hate most in this world. Pirates." Norrington drew his sword and locked it with Kevin's. The two began to duel, with Elizabeth shouting in the background for her husband to be careful. Norrington's strength overpowered Kevin's, and he was quickly knocked to the floor. Madison jumped in between the two, but Norrington struck her hard across the face. She stepped back and fell to the floor. Jack clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He drew his sword, but Norrington paid no attention. He held his sword to Madison's chest.

"I could kill you now," he muttered.

"You wouldn't dare kill a lady," she replied.

"Oh, you don't know that." Madison held up her hands in defense, remembering the power. Her hands didn't glow. Nothing happened. She was defending herself, so why wasn't it working? Jack tapped Norrington on the shoulder. He turned around to meet with a fist coming straight at his face. Jack punched him hard, and he fell to the ground. Madison and Kevin stood up. Elizabeth ran over to her husband and kneeled down by his side. His nose was broken.

"Damn…" Phoebe whispered. "They sure can fight. And Madison's in a dress!" Her husband eyed her strangely, wondering why she was so excited about all of this.

Jack pushed Madison and Kevin towards the harbor. "Go."

Madison shook her head. "Not unless you come too. Phoebe, it was great to see you again. But, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way." She picked up her skirts and ran towards the harbor with Kevin at her heels. Jack grabbed the keys to the shackles from Norrington and followed after the two.

Phoebe pulled on her husband's arm. "We're following them."

"What?" John asked, surprised.

"We're following them," she repeated, glaring at him. John knew not to mess with his wife when she gave him that look. He apologized to James and Elizabeth Norrington, wishing his best, and ran off to the _Pearl_ with his wife.

&&&&&&

Madison climbed up the ladder on the side of the ship. When she stood up on deck, she froze. The entire crew was tied up, with men watching to make sure no one made an attempt to escape.

"Well, well," Zelman said. Madison turned her head to face the man. "So we meet again Miss Levy."


	16. House of Wolves

**"House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance**

**Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house down  
She says well, what I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I'm a bad man  
Kick me like a slave  
Tell me I'm an angel  
Take this to my grave**

Madison groaned and said, "Come _on_! Is it possible for me to have _one_ day that doesn't involve me either dying or get caught up in life-threatening situations?" She ran her fingers through her hair as Zelman smirked and stepped towards her.

"You're being incredibly calm about all of this," he said.

Madison glared at him. "Maybe it's because I've gotten quite used to getting into trouble like this. In fact, I just finished dealing with some other problems." She shook her head, moving her hair to the side of her face, and placed her hands on her hips.

Jack clambered up the ship next, and when he saw what was going on, he sighed and said, "Zelman, what could you _possibly_ want now? Didn't you already have your fun when you held us captive?"

"Not quite," he replied, smirking. Kevin made his way up the ship, and he collapsed in a heap against the side railing of the ship when he saw what was going on. He sighed and muttered something about going through too much.

"We've been through quite enough in this one day," Jack said as he shook out his hand. The punch he gave to Norrington hurt his own hand quite a bit.

"Yes, well you're about to go through a bit more." He looked at Madison's shackled wrist. "Oh dear. What man would do such a terrible thing to such a lovely lady as yourself?" Madison just glared at him, while Zelman smiled, revealing old, rotten teeth. Madison cringed. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. "Aww, isn't that sweet? The Captain is protective of his…mistress."

"You never answered my question," Jack spat. "What more could you possibly want with us?" Jack attached the keys to Madison's shackles around his belt. He had a feeling she might still need to wear them.

"It's not what I want from you, but from the lady."

"And that would be…?"

"The Shielding Orb." He held out his hand.

"Err…" Madison said. "I can't just _give_ it to you. Besides, I don't want to. It was meant for me, and only me."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Well it looks like someone hasn't been doing his research," Madison scoffed. She clenched her hand that contained the power into a fist, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. _Why hadn't it worked?_ she thought. "And in any case, it's gone. I don't know what happened, but I don't have it anymore." She thought she still had it, but it was better to lie, in this case anyways.

Kevin lifted his head from his knees. "Erm…" he began. "I think I know why…" Jack spun around and glared at him. He was absolutely furious with Kevin, even though he had sworn to piracy earlier.

"_Now_ what have you done?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Kevin stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Well, the reason I took so long with Tia Dalma was…err… Well, you see, since she is a voodoo woman, she knows everything, even ways to remove certain…powers…that require the person to die through removal.

"So…what you're saying is tha-"

"If Tia hadn't taken that bloody power out of my body when I was unconscious, I never would have died," Madison interrupted. Her face was flushed and she clenched both of her fists in anger. "She just figured that since she knew how to…resurrect…people, she could bring me back to life and act as though nothing had happened."

"Exactly. And that's what Tia wanted to tell me when I spoke to her. She knew everything that went on in our minds, so she knew about my…betrayal. I told her she could keep the power if she didn't say a word about my betrayal." Madison freed herself of Jack's hold, walked over to Kevin, and slapped him backhand across the face. Hard. "I may have deserved that…" he muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Damn," Phoebe said as she stood up on the deck. "Some hit Maddie."

"What are you doing here?" Madison asked, bewildered.

"Well, I never did get a chance to catch up with my old friend." She smiled. Madison gave her a look that said, "I hope you know what you're doing…" and watched as John came aboard the _Pearl_ next.

"Excuse me," Zelman said as he cleared his throat. "But we still have unfinished business. So you say that the power is no longer in your possession?"

"Yes…" Madison replied.

"Well, then that causes a problem for all of us."

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Your precious ship may be faster, but mine is stealthier. I've been following you since you left my home, waiting for the perfect moment to make my move."

"Ah, I see. So you chose this moment then, eh?"

"It would seem so."

"So what are you going to do?"

"_You_ are going to take me to this voodoo woman."

"I'm sorry," Madison said, "but we're actually not going to. See, the power is mine, and only mine."

"Not when it has been removed from your body."

"Well it is still my property. It belonged to my father."

"Ah, yes. Gerard Levy. Great man. It's a shame about his death though. I heard he died protecting his only child-his daughter." Madison gritted her teeth and did her best to push her tears back. Zelman smirked.

Madison turned to face Jack. "If you'll excuse me Captain, I would like to change back into my regular clothes." Jack nodded, and she walked off to his cabin to change. He knew that she just needed some time to breathe and think about all of the events that had taken place in the past two months of her life.

She came out a few minutes later fully clad in her original pirate-wear. She looked more collected and calm. "I'm not taking you anywhere, Zelman. Now please get you and your crew off of this ship."

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Madison drew her sword and said, "Your loss then." Zelman drew his sword and locked it with Madison's.

"Madison, be careful. He may be old, but he's stronger than he looks."

"Well then you got my back right?"

"Always."

"Me too," Kevin said. Madison looked at him with wide eyes as if to say, "You sure 'bout that?"

"Me three," Phoebe said, stepping into the circle.

"Phoebe…" John said.

She ignored him. "I'm just going to look for something a bit more comfortable than this blue dress. These things are heavier than they look." Zelman was amused with the way this entire ordeal was turning out. Phoebe came back out of the Captain's quarters wearing a loose white shirt, brown pants that were a bit too big, and boots that fit her just right. She also found herself a sword and took that along with her. "Don't think that just because I didn't choose a life of piracy means that I don't remember how to fight," she said to Madison. "I learned from the best. Your father." Madison smiled, remembering the past. Phoebe quickly kissed John before joining herself back with the circle.

"Your call," Zelman said to Madison with raised eyebrows. Madison lunged at him with her sword, but he blocked it. The fight went on like this for some time, and they traveled all across the deck. Jack's crew, who was still tied up, was watching with wide eyes. Madison caught Zelman in a strong hold, with both of their swords locked above their heads. They pushed against their swords, and neither was willing to give way. "Still sure you want to do this?" Zelman said as he pushed against his sword, trying to break Madison's hold. He was breathing heavily.

"Yep," she replied, breathing just as heavily. She pulled her sword to the side, bringing Zelman's sword with her. Then she spun around and brought her sword down hard on Zelman. He was able to block it in time, but his grip was loose and he stepped backwards. "What about you?" Madison said, holding her grip as their swords stayed locked. "Still sure about fighting me?" Her hair hung slightly in her eyes, and when she breathed, it puffed out. She glared at him with eyes that seemed to flash with fire.

"Of course," Zelman replied. He stepped back and released his hold on the locked swords. He charged at Madison and struck her hard across the face with the hilt of his sword. A large gash formed next to her eye. She drew her shackled hand back and brought it down hard on him, just as she had done to Norrington, and the shackles hit him hard square in the face. He stumbled back, holding his nose. Then she spun around behind him, brought her arms over his head, grabbed the other end of her shackles, and held the chain in between each shackle against his neck.

"Let me ask you again," she said. "Are you absolutely certain?"

Zelman lifted his leg and pulled a dagger out of his boot. He slashed Madison on both of her arms so that she would release her hold of him. "Like I said…" he replied. "Of course."

"You know you won't get anything from me," she spat. "I'll carry every secret and everything you could possibly want from me with me to my grave."

"Oh, isn't that interesting? Because that's just where you're headed." He smirked as the men who were guarding the crew stepped behind her and held their swords to her throat.


	17. Face Down

A/N: Again, thank you to all for your wonderful reviews! My goal is to get 100 reviews, so please help me reach that! Enjoy this chapter. :)

"**Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

Madison froze. Jack gripped his sword tightly and took one step towards Zelman before he said, "Oy, where do you think you're going?" Jack glared at him, his eyes flashing with fire. "You stay right there. I want you to watch this." Jack gritted his teeth and his cheeks flushed with anger. Zelman nodded to his guards. They looked down at Madison and smiled evilly. They brought their swords back, and then yelped with pain and fell back into a heap on the ground. Zelman looked up and saw Jack standing there, his sword dripping with blood, and a smile playing across his face. Zelman's face flushed with anger. "You ruin everything!"

Jack only smirked and said, "Pirate." Madison breathed heavily, letting out all of the air she had held in when she had been frozen with fear. Jack sheathed his sword, walked up to her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "It's ok. Everything is going to be fine," he whispered into her ear. He tore some cloth off of his red and white cloth belt and tied it around her cuts on each arm. Then he pulled the keys to her shackles off of his belt, picked up her hand, and unlocked the shackles. The fell to a floor with a clatter, and the noise took Madison out of her daze. She turned around and looked at Jack sweetly.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For saving my life."

Jack waved his hand and said, "You need to stop saying that." He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. Zelman chose this moment to grab Madison by the arm and yank her to his side, stopping the kiss.

"You, missy," he said to Madison, "are coming with me." He glared at Jack and slowly pulled out his gun. "If you even try to stop me," he said has he held the gun to Madison's head, "I'll shoot her dead." Jack's face looked hurt as he looked at Madison. He had no other option than to let him take her. _But,_ he thought. _He could kill her later on._ His mind raced with thoughts of what to do.

He looked at Madison with soft eyes and mouthed, "I'll save you. I promise."

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, as Zelman pulled her off the _Pearl_ and into the lifeboat, where they rowed back to Zelman's ship and sailed off.

"Captain," Kevin said as he walked up behind Jack, "what are we going to do?"

Jack spun around and glared at Kevin. "You do realize this is all your fault, right?"

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes. If you hadn't been a traitor and agreed to let Tia Dalma keep the power, we never would have gotten into this mess."

"Erm…was _I_ the one who found the power, took Madison to see that bloody man, let him know that _we_ had what _he_ wanted, and cause us to get in all sorts of trouble? I believe that was _you_." He pointed to Jack. Jack pushed his finger away.

"Do you really think I _knew_ that Zelman wanted said power and would be trying to kill us all? No. We'll settle this later. Right now, we need to figure out a way to save Madison."

"I have an idea!" Phoebe jumped in, raising her hand. John looked at her as if to say, "What on earth has happened to my wife?"

&&&&&&

"Put this on," Zelman said as he threw a faded maroon dress at Madison.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because I said so, and you'll do as I say if you want to stay alive."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Fine," she scoffed. "Please leave the room."

"Why? These are my quarters, aren't they?"

She glared at him. "Haven't you done enough? Just, please leave the room."

"Fine," Zelman said as he stormed out of his quarters and slammed the door shut behind him.

&&&&&&

Madison stood in front of the full-length mirror in Zelman's quarters on his ship. She looked at herself up and down. She furrowed her brow and stuck out her tongue. The dress was horrible. It was low cut, so she felt awkward. The color itself looked terrible on her. She wanted to rip the dress off, change back into her normal clothes, and get off of Zelman's ship.

The doors flew open and Zelman stormed in, not even bothering to knock. He smiled slyly. "The dress suits you very well."

"Oh, you like it do you?" she spat. She pointed to her face. "Eyes up here."

Zelman brought his eyes back to her face. "Terribly sorry. Couldn't resist." She spit on his shoes. "You little wench…" he muttered as he grabbed her wrists. He pushed her backwards, still gripping her wrists, and her back slammed against the wall. Madison's expression didn't change; she continued to glare at him as if she had nothing left to lose in the world. He let go of one of her wrists and trailed his fingers against her cheek. Madison was unfazed. She only gritted her teeth. "Your dear little Captain is a very lucky man, did you know that?" he said quietly. She didn't respond. "Ever since I've known him, he's always gotten what he wanted. I always hated him for that. When you first walked into my old home, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he wanted you. Looks like he got his way, eh?" He smiled and trailed his fingers down her neck. "Well, I'm quite tired of him always getting what he wants." He looked Madison up and down, and trailed his fingers further down her neck. He let go of her other wrist, and brought his hand behind her back. Madison clenched her hands into fists. When his fingers had trailed too far down her neck for comfort, she kneed him in the crotch and kicked him in the stomach. He toppled to the floor, whimpering in pain.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again," she seethed.

"Oh, where are you going to go?" he said softly, wincing as he stood up. "You're backed up against a wall, and the door is behind me. I could have my way with you right now…"

Madison stepped towards him and slapped him hard across the face. Then she reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger. She unsheathed it and pointed it at Zelman. "Don't you dare… I've had enough!"

"Dare what?" he said, a small smile playing across his face. He reached his arm out, but Madison backed up. Suddenly, cannon fire was heard from outside, and there was a large jolt. Madison fell to the floor. "Bugger…" Zelman muttered. He ran out of his quarters and slammed the door shut behind him.

Madison stood up and brushed herself off, then sheathed her dagger and placed it back into her boot. She walked over to the small window in the back, stood on her toes and gripped the edge of the window-sill, and peered out. A smile spread across her face. "Well well," she said to herself. "It looks like Captain Sparrow is out to get what he wants."


	18. Savin' Me

"**Savin' Me" by Nickelback**

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

Madison quickly changed into her regular clothes, and then ran out of Zelman's quarters. There was complete chaos on deck. Cannon balls were flying everywhere as people dove to the ground for safety, ran for cover, or frantically followed Zelman's harsh orders. The _Black Pearl_ was floating a few hundred yards away, engulfed in smoke from the cannon fire. Its black sails whipped wildly in the wind. Madison thought she heard a faint voice; it belonged to Phoebe. She was barking out orders to the crew. Madison turned her head in the other direction and looked up at the crow's nest. She ran over to the grates in the deck's floor, and peered down through the holes. She smiled satisfactorily when she saw the large cluster of barrels of gunpowder. She ran over to the rope ladder leading up to the crow's nest, dodging cannon balls that flew past her head. She gripped the ropes tightly and began to climb. She felt a sudden pull on her leg, and looked down to see Zelman gripping her ankle. "Where do you think you're going?" he seethed. "I'm not finished with you yet." Madison scowled at him and shook her foot free. She kicked him in the face and resumed her climbing. When she reached the top, she climbed in and gripped the rope that hung loose from the mast. She peered down through the grates, doing her best to spot the barrels of gunpowder.

&&&&&&

Jack ran up to Phoebe and told her to stop all plans. "Why?" Phoebe asked as she turned around and looked up at the Captain.

"Madison's up to something," he said, jerking her head towards Zelman's ship. "That's her up in the crow's nest." Phoebe spun back around and saw Madison tightly gripping a rope as she leaned so far forward that she was practically falling out of the crow's nest.

"What on earth is she doing?" Phoebe asked, squinting into the sun.

"I have no idea," Jack muttered. They both stared at Madison, waiting intently for something to happen. Their eyes widened as they saw her pull out a gun and aim in at the grates. Jack grabbed Phoebe and pulled her down to the ground as he shouted, "Hit the deck!" The crew looked around frantically, and then dove to the ground without a clue as to what was going on. They heard the faint sound of a gunshot, and then they heard a large and earsplitting sound as a ship was blown to pieces.

&&&&&&

Madison shut her eyes, turned her head down, and gripped onto the rope tightly, with her gun in her fingers, as debris flew everywhere. Pieces of wood came flying up to her and skimmed across her body, giving her various cuts. She winced in pain, but held her grip. The mast began to shake and wobble, and she knew it was going to topple over. She opened her eyes, looked down at the water, and jumped. She made a large splash, and when she looked up at the sky, she saw the mast coming right down towards her. She did her best to swim out of the way, but there was too much debris all around her. She swam down as far as she could and heard the sound of the mast hitting the water. It continued to come at her, but the water slowed it down. She shut her eyes and hoped for the best.

&&&&&&

Jack stood up and helped Phoebe to her feet. He darted his eyes around, checking his surroundings. "Bloody hell," he muttered when he saw the debris that was once Zelman's ship. Phoebe's eyes were wide. "Where's Madison?"

"There!" Phoebe shouted as she pointed to a woman standing on a mast that was about to collapse. Jack and Phoebe stared wide-eyed at her as she jumped off the mast and went crashing into the water below. "Is she insane?"

"Yes," Jack replied smirking. "She seems to love to face death." His smirk disappeared as he saw the mast come crashing down in the spot where Madison had just been. He didn't see her anywhere. He spun around and shouted, "Lower the lifeboat!" Gibbs passed the message on to some terrified crewmembers, who did as they were told.

The Captain climbed down the side of his ship and lowered himself into the lifeboat. He grabbed the oars and began to row over to the mess when he heard Phoebe call out, "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Jack looked up and shouted back, "I can handle it on my own!"

Phoebe didn't care. She began to climb down and said, "She's my friend too." Jack stared at her quizzically as she climbed into the boat, and then shook his head to do away with the subject. Then he began to row over to the debris.

&&&&&&

Madison opened her eyes. She couldn't tell where she was. She knew she was still in the water. The salt water stung her eyes. She suddenly realized that she was practically out of oxygen. She swam up to the surface as fast as she could and took a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The _Pearl_ was floating a little ways away from where she was. She was surrounded by debris on all sides. She scrambled onto a large group of wooden planks that somehow survived the explosion. She was breathing heavily. She brought her hand to her cheek. There was a small cut on her right cheek and a larger cut next to her left eye. She winced in pain as she touched them. She looked down at her other hand, which surprisingly still held onto her gun. She stuck the gun into her belt. She brought her hand up to her neck and wrapped it tightly around her locket. Then she passed out.

&&&&&&

"There she is," Phoebe said to Jack as she pointed to Madison, who was passed out on some planks of wood. Jack quickly rowed over to her. His face saddened when he saw her. She had so many cuts, and she was just lying there helpless, her hand wrapped around the only thing that seemed to give her any hope. He and Phoebe carefully leaned out of the boat and pulled her into it.

&&&&&&

Madison's eyes flickered open. She was lying down on a soft bed, but she had no idea where. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She saw a table filled with maps, empty flasks of rum, and an all too familiar compass. A three-cornered hat hung on a wooden chair. Various candles were lit throughout the room. She looked out the window and realized that it was night. The sky was pitch black, except for a few shimmering stars. She couldn't see the moon from where she lay. She brought her eyes back to the table and noticed a small note lying on it. She pushed back the blankets, swung her feet off the edge of the bed, stood up, and walked over to the table. Her head was throbbing. She picked up the note. It said, _No need to thank me this time._


	19. I Fought The Law

"**I Fought The Law" by Green Day**

**I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I miss my baby and I miss my fun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won**

(I know that The Clash originally sang this song, but I like Green Day better.)

A smile spread across Madison's face. She pulled on her boots and walked out of the Captain's quarters.

"You're awake!" Jack exclaimed when he noticed Madison. He was standing under the stairs leading to the helm, hidden in the shadows as he looked for something. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers. "I missed you." A playful smile spread across his face. Madison opened her mouth to speak, but Jack stopped her. "I know what you're going to say. I already told you in that little note that you don't have to thank me. So don't thank me."

Madison smiled. "Who ever said I was going to thank you?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "I was going to ask you if we could go back to Dalma's place." Jack's face fell. It wasn't what he was hoping for. "I need to get that power back. It belongs to me."

"Well technically..." Jack said, "Once it has been removed from your body, it can belong to anyone."

"Well, it's still mine by ancestry."

"We'll go there, but I highly doubt Dalma will just hand it over. She's not the most…generous of people."

"I know Jack. But we should still try to get it back. We wouldn't want this power to fall into the wrong hands now would we?"

Jack sighed. "I suppose you're right. We'll go, but on one condition."

"I'm listening."

Jack flashed her a devilish smile. "You do whatever I ask of you for one day."

"Jac-"

"Don't worry luv. It won't be anything that you don't think you're ready for."

Madison sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now, kiss me." Madison smirked, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Miss Levy, I believe I told you to kiss me." Madison rolled her eyes and kissed him again, this time heavier. She was about to pull away went Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his body against hers. Gibbs had been standing near Jack the entire time, and he raised his eyebrows, then scurried off. Madison pulled away, breathing heavily. "Now that," Jack said, breathing heavily, "was a kiss. Thank you very much Miss Levy." He smiled. "Now, run along and do your chores." Madison rolled her eyes again and walked off.

&&&&&&

"Ouch, that's a nasty cut," Kevin said when he noticed Madison. He was referring to the one next to her eye. Madison didn't respond. She only turned her back to him and pulled on a rope to tighten the sails. "What's it going to take to get you to talk to me again? I gave up my position. I apologized. What more do I have to do?"

Madison tied the rope around the mast and spun around to face Kevin. "It's not the fact that you betrayed us all. Well, that's part of it. It's the fact that you _lied_ to us. You lied to me right from the start. One of the first things you said to me was that you were a _former_ Admiral. But you weren't. You lied."

"Well, I'm a former Admiral now, aren't I?"

"That's not the point."

"Well at least I got you to talk to me." He smirked. Madison scowled at him. "Aww, come on, you can't still hate me can you?" Madison crossed her arms. "Really? You do? Hmm…" He put his hand to his chin and acted as though he was stroking an imaginary beard. "You really do still hate me? How can you hate this face?" He pointed to his face and made puppy eyes. Madison looked away, but he didn't stop. When she looked back, she couldn't help but smile. "See, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever!" He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I may be talking to you, but it will take me a while before I fully forgive you." Kevin nodded in understanding. "And, since we're going to Tia Dalma's place, guess whose job it will be to get back that power?" Kevin raised his hand. "Very good!" Madison said sarcastically as she clapped. Her expression hardened again. "Good luck." Then she walked off to complete the rest of her chores.

&&&&&&

The trip to Tia Dalma's shack took six days. It would have been a shorter trip if they hadn't been hit by a large storm. John fell overboard and it took a great deal of work and ropes to get him back on board. Phoebe fussed over him and became very worried that he would catch a cold and give it to everyone else on board. So, he had to spend a few nights in the brig, just in case he caught a cold. Phoebe gave him food, blankets, and water, but he was not happy in the least. Phoebe told him to stick it out and be a man, which angered him. He didn't enjoy being stuck on a ship with pirates and dealing with life-threatening situations nearly every day. He didn't enjoy the fact that his wife was enjoying being stuck on a pirate ship. He didn't enjoy the fact that his wife was taking to piracy and life on a ship. But he didn't dare tell any of this to his wife. He just let her go on her way and be happy. He supported her, as he always had. When they reached Tia Dalma's shack, Phoebe let her husband out.

"Finally," John said as he brushed off the dirt that had settled on his clothes. "I thought you would never let me out of there." He laughed.

"Well, I put you in there for your own safety, and the safety of the others on board," Phoebe replied.

"Well, you could have at least treated me better than that. After all, I _was_ your prisoner." He flashed her a devilish smile.

"You're too much," Phoebe laughed as she pat him on the shoulder.

"Oy!" Jack shouted at John and Phoebe. He swung his legs over the side of the _Pearl_ and began to climb down into the lifeboat. "Are you two lovebirds coming or not?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and grabbed John's arm, and the two headed towards the lifeboat.

&&&&&&

Madison fiddled with her ring; she always did it when she was nervous or upset. Jack grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly in his, stopping her from her nervous habit. Madison smiled at him and rested her head on his chest as Gibbs and Kevin continued rowing up the river.

&&&&&&

"Ah, so th' pirates 'ave returned, eh?" Tia Dalma said from her porch. Her hands were placed on her hips.

Kevin looked up at her as he tied up the boat. "Yes, we _pirates_ have returned." Tia Dalma got the hint and raised her eyebrows. Kevin was as much a pirate now as everyone else, except, of course, for John and Phoebe. "And I believe you know what we have come for."

"Per'aps…"

Kevin climbed the rickety steps up to Dalma's shack, and the others followed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. We've come to get it back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, bu' tha' power is mine now. Yo' see, we had a deal."

"No, the deal only held for as long as my secret was safe." Kevin pointed a finger at her. "And the secret's out now."

The voodoo woman pushed his finger away. "Don' yo' be pushin' no fingers at me! An' in any case, I can't be givin' yo' th' power. I'm now indebted t' some-one else."

She pushed back the door to her shack to reveal a tall and well-dressed man standing inside. His nose had swelled up and it was various shades of red, blue, and purple. He had a large gash next to his eye. "Well well," Commodore Norrington said, "it's good to see you again _Captain_ Sparrow."


	20. It's My Life

"**It's My Life" by Bon Jovi**

**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

Kevin, Jack, Madison, Phoebe, John, and Gibbs all stared wide-eyed at the man. "I promised dis man dat I would turn yo' in, other-wise he an' his men would 'ave taken me to da gallows," the voodoo woman said. "An', as I figured it, better yo' dan me." She smiled happily, showing a set of blue-black teeth.

"Admiral Wheeler," Commodore Norrington said as he stepped out of the shack. His men stood back. He looked at the floor and smiled, then picked his head up and said, "My apologies. _Former_ Admiral Wheeler, it's been too long." Kevin gritted his teeth. "Well, now that you have joined this…_infamous_ group of pirates…" He pointed to Jack and Madison. "…You will be sharing the punishment." His eyes flickered over to Phoebe and John. "What are you two doing with this group? You're in my family."

"Leave them alone," Madison spoke up. Jack gripped her arm. "They are not pirates."

Phoebe stepped forward and held up her index finger. "Actually…"

"Miss Levy, did I ask if they were pirates? No. I highly doubt that two respectable people such as themselves would ever give in to piracy." Phoebe looked at the floor. Norrington looked Madison over. "I see you changed out of your dress. Is this your normal attire?"

"Yes." She gritted her teeth.

Norrington smirked. "I thought so." He turned his attention back to John and Phoebe. "You two will not be sharing the punishment that these…inferiors will be receiving. You shall come back with me on my ship, but not as prisoners, and you shall stay with my wife and I until all is well again." Phoebe looked up at the Commodore, hatred flickering in her eyes. She didn't dare refuse Norrington's requests; they could save her life. However, she was worried for Madison and her friends. "Mister Wheeler," Norrington started up again. "You have the chance to redeem yourself. I will allow you to be reinstated into the navy, but you will have to start back at the bottom. If you deny this offer, you will share in the punishment." Kevin nodded in acceptance to the offer.

Madison clenched her fists. "Of course, when the going gets tough, you all back out on us!"

"Now now Miss Levy," Norrington said happily. "Don't look at it as being cowardly. Look at it as…betrayal." He smirked and pulled out a pair of shackles. "You're first Miss Levy. And don't try anything funny this time."

"Don't you dare touch her," Jack spoke up.

"Oh, you're next Sparrow. Face it, you're not getting out of this one. It looks as though I have finally captured the infamous Captain Sparrow. What a glorious feeling this is." He grabbed Madison's wrists and wrapped the shackles around them. She remained motionless, her eyes cold and her expression hard. Jack was next to receive the iron chains, followed by Gibbs. Norrington motioned for his men to go, so they all climbed into their lifeboat, which was hidden behind Dalma's shack. Norrington shoved Jack, Madison, and Gibbs into their own lifeboat, then motioned for Kevin, Phoebe, and John to follow.

"Hold on," Kevin said. "I need to ask Miss Dalma a question."

The Commodore looked at him suspiciously. "Fine, but be quick."

Kevin grabbed the voodoo woman by the arm and dragged her into her shack. The floorboards creaked loudly. "Give me the orb."

"No," Tia replied sternly, crossing her arms.

Kevin breathed heavily. "You've going to give it to me whether you like it or not. You've gotten us in enough trouble as it is."

"Yo' did dat you'self. If yo' hadn' betr-ayed dem in da first place, none of dis would 'ave ever happened."

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't care about whose fault it is!" he belted. "Just give me the damn orb!"

"Oh, yo' shouldn' speak t' a lady like dat." She pointed a finger at him.

"Shut _up_! What do I have to do to get it back?"

She trailed a finger across his cheek and smiled. "Pucker up."

"Oh, Jesus Christ. You can't be serious."

"Do I look like da kind of person to make jokes? No." She shut her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Dear God, no," Kevin mumbled. He shut his eyes tightly and quickly kissed her on the lips. "There." He spun around and stuck out his tongue, trying to wipe it clean. "Now," he spun back around to face her. "The orb?"

The voodoo woman sighed. "Hold on." She slowly climbed the rickety steps up to the second floor and picked up a small box. When she came back down, she handed it to Kevin. "Der yo' go." Kevin opened it to find the small silver glowing orb sitting inside. He was satisfied.

"Thank you." He spun around and scurried out of the shack, then climbed into the lifeboat and rowed back to the _Pearl_, bringing Commodore Norrington along. He was planning on taking the entire crew captive.

&&&&&&

The _Black Pearl_ was safely anchored in Port Royal's harbor, where it would remain until the navy could find some use for it. The ship's crew had been in prison for three days, awaiting their trip to the gallows. There was no need for a trial; it was very clear that everyone was a pirate, and piracy was a crime to be hanged for. Most of the crewmembers feared their death, but some welcomed it. Some wanted to die the true death of a pirate. Others didn't.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stone steps that led to the prison. A red-coat soldier appeared and scurried over to the Captain's cell. "Time to go. Today's your day." He unlocked the cell, placed the shackles on Jack, and handed him to another soldier who led him out of the prison. Jack was smiling the entire way. The first soldier then scurried over to Madison's cell and did the same. Jack and Madison were to die together.

As she was being led out of the prison, Madison turned her head and shouted, "Bye all! I'll see you soon enough!" She faced forward and smirked as she climbed the steps. Gibbs shook his head; she was crazy.

The turnout was surprising. It looked as though nearly all of Port Royal's citizens had turned out for this event. It was the second time that Jack would be thrust upon the platform with a rope around his neck. He stood there proudly. His hands were bound with rope and even more rope was fastened tightly around his neck. Madison stood next to him, looking the same. They both listened as a short portly-looking man read off the crimes they were being hanged for. Jack began to laugh. Madison smirked. She turned her head to Jack and said, "I'll see you on the other side."

"True enough. I'll be waiting." They both smiled at each other. Jack turned his head to look at the executioner. He wasn't an extremely tough-looking man. He looked strong enough to pull a lever and hold an axe though, which was all that really mattered. A thick leather mask was covering his face, so Jack had no chance to truly see his killer. He faced forward as the drums began to roll. Madison smirked again and looked into the crowd. She wasn't at all afraid to die. She had faced death too many times in her life that it didn't seem as frightening. The drum-roll became louder and faster, and the executioner lifted his hand. But he didn't reach for the lever. Instead, he swung his axe at the pirates' ropes that were attached to a wooden pole. The axe cut through the ropes, setting the pirates free. The crowd gasped. In the distance, Commodore Norrington clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His wife Elizabeth stared in surprise as the executioner pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be Kevin.

He shouted out to the Commodore, "Guess what? I resign my position! Again!" He ran over to Jack and Madison and cut the ropes around their hands free, and they pulled the ropes off of their necks. Soldiers stormed through the fort and climbed up to the platform just as Jack, Madison, and Kevin jumped down and ran their way through the great crowd of shrieking people.

&&&&&&

Phoebe and John grabbed the keys off of the prison wall and began unlocking each cell, setting the pirates free. "Head to the _Pearl_!" Phoebe shouted. "We're getting you out of here!" The men nodded and whooped with excitement as they charged through the town and out to the harbor. Phoebe and John followed.

&&&&&&

"Hello Commodore," Kevin waved. He drew his arm back and punched the man square in the face, re-breaking his nose. Elizabeth gasped. "And hello my dear Elizabeth." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Then he kissed her fiercely. Elizabeth was breathing heavily. Kevin smiled satisfactorily. "Couldn't resist." Norrington was furious, but he was in too much pain. "And I still wonder why you chose him over me. You can come with me now." Elizabeth averted her eyes. She didn't know what to do. "Alright, I get it." He kissed her one more time. "I love you, and I always have. I'll come back soon, and I hope by then you will have made up your mind." Then he ran off towards the _Pearl_ with Jack and Madison on his tail.

&&&&&&

Madison fell to the deck of the ship in a fit of laughter. The day's events seemed very humorous to her. Jack held out his hand and pulled her to his feet.

"You're welcome," Kevin said as he climbed on board.

"Who ever said I wanted to thank you?" Madison said as she gasped for air from her laughter. "Maybe I wanted to die the true death of a pirate." Kevin slapped her on the shoulder.

"You're insane," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her sweetly.

"I thought you knew that already." She smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Maybe I did. I knew there was a reason I liked you so much." He kissed her again.

"Cleary, we were meant for each other." She couldn't help it. Her laughter beat its way through and came out. Jack smirked.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kevin said. "Besides, you know, saving your life, I have another surprise for you. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Madison. "Again, you're welcome."

Madison opened the box and gasped. She looked up at Kevin. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her hand around the orb and watched as her hand glowed. The orb was back in her body. "So Captain Sparrow…what adventures do you have in store for us now?"


	21. Nothing Left to Lose

"**Nothing Left to Lose" by Mat Kearney**

**Come on and we'll sing, like we were free  
Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us  
Come on and we'll try, one last time  
I'm off of the floor one more time to find you**

**And here we go there's nothing left to choose  
And here we go there's nothing left to lose**

"First," Jack said as he walked into his cabin, leaving the door open behind him. "We sail far away from this dreaded port until we are safe. Then…" He walked out of the cabin holding many flasks of rum of various shapes. "We celebrate." He smiled, his gold teeth glinting brightly in the sun.

&&&&&&

The moon shone brightly over the still water, its reflection beaming. The _Black Pearl_ was anchored far out in the middle of the ocean, its sails tied up tightly. It looked almost invisible in the dark of night. Cheery voices could be heard from its deck.

"Drink up me hearties, yoho," Jack slurred as he banged his flask against Madison's. They were sitting on a few large crates up at the helm. He leaned back and drank it all down in one giant gulp. Madison couldn't help but to laugh at how absurd he was when it came to rum. She took a sip from her own flask. "That's the spirit luv!" He pushed her down and rolled over her, straddling her. Madison's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Madison, dear," Jack began, slurring each word. "Seeing as how a certain very handsome and roughish pirate saved the life many times of another pirate, who happens to be very beautiful, don't you think it would be very kind of said second pirate to owe said first pirate a little…pleasure? Eh?" Madison snorted, trying to push down her laughter, but it escaped her. Jack bent down and kissed her neck. Madison's heart skipped a beat and she felt tingles in her feet.

On the main deck, Phoebe and John were making toasts to each other and bumping their flasks together. John took a long sip from his flask, then slipped his arm around Phoebe's waist and pulled her close. He smiled lovingly at her then kissed her heavily but sweetly.

Kevin looked around at all of the happy couples and felt a heavy sadness build up inside him. He took a long sip from his flask of rum and wiped his mouth. He wanted to drink all of his problems away.

&&&&&&

Madison pushed Jack off of her. "I'm sorry Jack. Maybe…some other time." Jack's face fell. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off, then staggered off in search of more rum.

"Captain Sparrow!" Catherine stepped out of the shadows. She had been on Jack's crew from the beginning. She became jealous of Madison when Jack finally fell for her. The moonlight bounced off of her red hair.

"Hello," Jack slurred, hiccupping slightly. Catherine pulled a flask of rum out from behind her back. Jack smiled happily and took it eagerly from her hands when she offered it to him. He took a long sip from it, draining more than half of the bottle. Catherine stepped closer to him. "Thas' lovely rum." His voice became even more slurred.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Catherine replied seductively. She twirled a finger is his long braided beard. Jack looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes. He was so drunk that he could barely tell who she was. For all he knew, she could be Madison. Catherine leaned her body towards Jack; her face was mere centimeters from his. Then she placed her lips on his in a soft kiss, but it gradually advanced. Jack didn't push her back. He returned the kiss. Catherine was satisfied. She smiled through the kiss.

"What…the…_hell_?" Madison shouted when she noticed the two. Catherine pulled away. Jack was wide-eyed. Apparently, Catherine _wasn't_ Madison. Madison ran down and punched Catherine square in the face, making her fall backwards. Then she turned around and slapped Jack hard across the face.

"I may have deserved that," Jack said as he rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell was that?"

"Erm…Luv, I'm very drunk… I couldn't tell the difference between you and Catherine…"

"What? You couldn't tell the _difference_ between us?" Jack realized it was the wrong thing to say. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Luv, please," Jack pleaded. "I'm so sorry. You know I love you." She glared at him. "I love you!" Madison scoffed, turned her back on him, and stormed down the steps to the main deck. Thunder was heard in the distance. Jack ran after her, falling into crates. He had to lean against the railing to hold himself up. "Madison, wait!"

Madison spun around to face him, her eyes flashing with fire. "Wait for what Jack? Wait for me to have my heart broken all over again? Wait for you to grovel at my feet, begging for forgiveness? Wait and watch everything fall apart for me again? I don't _want_ to wait for those things to happen Jack! For once, I'm tired of being hurt! I'm tired of facing death! I'm tired of being _me_! If my father hadn't died, I-If my father hadn't died…" Her voice grew quiet. Her eyes began to water. She felt the sadness pushing up in her throat, trying to escape. She didn't want her tears to escape. She tried to push them back, but she couldn't. Tears fell down her cheeks and over her chin, falling to the floor. Jack stepped closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you," he murmured. He pressed his forehead against hers.

Madison didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. Instead, she pushed Jack away from her and said, "I'm getting off of this ship. You'll take me to Tortuga."

Jack's face filled with even more sadness. "Don't do this Madison."

"There's a lot I need to think about. I need a break from this. I need time to collect myself and figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life. Come and find me in a few months. Maybe my mind will be made up by then. You have to let me go." There was a large flash of lightning, and rain began to pour down from the clouds. Madison looked up and squinted into it. They became soaked quickly. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into his quarters to keep dry.

"Please don't do this." The rain had cleared his mind slightly.

"Jack… I have no reason to stay."

"Well what if I gave you a reason to stay?"

"What do you mean?" She barely had any time to react. Jack grabbed her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall. He covered her mouth with his own in a fiery kiss. Madison tried to push him away but he was too strong. He wasn't going to let go. She suddenly found herself giving into his kiss. She began to return the kiss. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She longed for him, and found herself wanting to be with him again. Jack backed up, continuing to kiss her, and brought her over to his bed. She realized how much she needed Jack and how much she wanted him.

"Like I said," Jack breathed as he bent down to kiss her neck. "I love you." He smiled as he kissed her neck. Madison sighed and slipped her hands under his shirt and onto his back. Oh, how badly she wanted him. She realized this was wrong, but she didn't want to stop. Jack covered her mouth with his own once more. She groaned as his rough fingers gripped the buttons of her shirt, and she finally gave in to his wishes.


	22. Hundred

"**Hundred" by The Fray**

**So this is where you are  
And this is where I am  
Somewhere between  
Unsure and a hundred**

A/N: I would like to say thank you to all of my fans for their wonderful reviews and support! Please help me to reach 100 reviews. It's my goal. I'm sad to report that there are only a few chapters left to this story. I've had so much fun writing it, and I too don't want it to end. But who knows? If I can come up with a good idea, I might make a sequel! Enjoy these last few chapters!

The sun seeped into the room through the windows, warming the air. It was a bright and beautiful day, without a cloud in sight. Madison's head and left hand rested on Jack's chest. His breathing was steady and rhythmic. His arm rested behind her, his wrist resting on her shoulder. Madison rolled over and stretched her arms out, yawning. She brought her hand to her face and rubbed her forehead. When she felt Jack's presence, her eyes flew open. She stared at the ceiling, then looked over at Jack, and then back up at the ceiling. She gasped and sat up quickly, holding the blankets up around her. She looked back down at Jack, who was just waking up. She stared straight ahead. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, laying a kiss on Madison's cheek. "That was great luv." Madison furrowed her brow and widened her eyes, continuing to stare ahead. She had no recollection of the previous night. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You know I love you, right?" She didn't respond. "I _do_ love you Madison." Still no response. He pushed her back, gripping her shoulders, and looked at her face. "Luv, are you alright?"

Madison finally spoke up. "I…I don't know. I'm not sure."

"You're going to stay though, right?"

"What?" She swung her feet off the bed and stood up, carrying the comforter with her, leaving Jack with just the sheets. She bent down and picked up her clothes, then went behind the screen to change.

"You're going to stay, right?" Jack repeated.

She didn't answer his question. "Last night was a mistake," she blurted out.

"What?" Jack was hurt. "Madison, why?"

She stepped out, fully clothed, from behind the screen. "It wasn't supposed to happen. It's only going to make it harder for me to say good-bye."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" She had finally caught him off-guard. "You can't leave." He was pleading with her.

"Jack, I just need some time to think. You can come back to Tortuga and find me in a few months. Please, just let me go." She began to plead with him as well. "Don't make this harder for me than it has to be."

"But I don't want you to go. I made a mistake. I know that. But luv, don't we all make mistakes?" He was desperate.

"Yes, we do." She sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the comforter back on. "But your mistake made me realize that I need to figure out what I want to do with my life."

"Can't you figure that out here? With me?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

Madison shook herself free of his grip. "Please don't do this Jack."

"Madison, luv. I love you." His eyes were so pleading that she had to force herself to look away. They both stayed silent for a long time.

When she finally looked at him, she was filled with a deep sadness. She gripped his hand tightly in hers. "I know you do," was all she said. Jack's hurt expression only deepened, and she noticed his effort to hide it. He looked down at their hands, and breathed in heavily, doing his best to compose himself.

"Very well," he said, refusing to meet her gaze. "I shall drop you off at Tortuga, and return in a few months." Madison felt like she wanted to cry. She never thought that the infamous Captain Sparrow could be hurt in such a way. He pulled his hand away from hers.

"I'll give you some privacy," Madison squeaked. She stood up and walked out of his quarters for the last time, shutting the door quietly behind her. If she was the one leaving him, why did she feel so sad and empty? She took a deep breath, let go of the door handle, and stepped out into the sunlight. For the first time, it blinded her, leaving her searching in the dark for the right direction to take.

&&&&&&

The _Black Pearl_ arrived at Tortuga in less than a day. When she saw the island, Madison's breathing sharpened, and she gripped the railing of the ship until her knuckles turned white. She had not wanted to say good-bye to her friends. She didn't want to upset them. It was better this way, or so she thought. _This is it,_ she thought. _These are my last few moments on this ship. With Jack._ She was filled with sadness at the thought of Jack. She had avoided him all day, feeling too ashamed to see him again. But she could not avoid him this time.

"Here we are," Jack said coldly as he walked up behind Madison. He sighed.

"This is it," she squeaked.

Jack nodded. "I suppose it is." A loading ramp was placed up against the ship by the men on the dock. "I'll see you in a few months."

"Yes, you will," she mumbled.

Jack held out his arm, gesturing towards the ramp. "Do you have everything you need?" She nodded. "Very well." Madison stepped off the ship and onto the ramp, and slowly walked down it. When she stepped off the dock, she looked back. She had told herself that she wouldn't look back. But she did anyway. She saw Jack take off his hat and bend down, moving his arm in one giant sweeping motion. He was bowing to her and wishing her good-bye. Her eyes filled with tears. She offered him a weak smile, and then turned back around. She didn't look back anymore.


	23. Fall Away

"**Fall Away" by The Fray**

**You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away from your past  
But it's following you**

Madison didn't know what to do with her time. She had enough money to last her about a month, but after that, she would have to find a way to make money. As she walked into the town square, she felt her sobs pushing up in her throat. She tried to push them back down and ignore them by looking at the interesting and crazy town before her. It was no use. Her tears spilled out and down her face. She walked over to a barrel and sat on it. She rested her arms on her knees and buried her head in them. She hoped the noises of the town would drown out her sobs, but they didn't.

"Excuse me miss," said a tall and handsome man. He had shaggy brown hair that hung over his eyes, which were an even deeper brown. Madison looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "Are you alright?"

When Madison looked at him, she felt a pang of guilt, sadness, and regret. He looked oddly similar to Jack. She wanted him to go away. "I'm fine," she spat. She turned her head away.

"Clearly, you're not."

"Please just leave me alone." She rested her chin on her arms, continuing to look away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong or let me help you."

"I don't want to tell you what's bothering me." She was getting very agitated.

"Well then I'll just sit here." He sat down in the dirt at her feet.

Madison rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. You can help by buying me a drink."

"Excellent," he said as he stood up. He was beaming. He held out his hand for Madison. She looked down at it and then back up at his face. She made a face, wiped away her tears, stood up, and pushed passed his hand.

&&&&&&

The bar was poorly lit and very noisy. It was filled with people who looked like they got drunk on a regular basis. Madison took a seat close to the door and waited for her supposed new friend.

"One for you," he said as he arrived at the table. He slid her mug across the table at her. "And one for me." He pulled back the chair and sat down, taking a sip from his mug. Madison looked at him in disgust.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jared Walker. And you?"

Madison dreaded the part where she had to share her name. Every time she did, it seemed as though the entire world knew her story. They all knew how her mother had abandoned Madison and her father when she was just a baby, and how her father was killed early on in her life, and how she was forced to raise herself, where she turned pirate. She sighed. "Madison."

"Madison…?" He was asking for her last name.

She took a deeper breath. "Madison Levy." His reaction was similar to everyone else's. His eyes widened, and he gasped, bringing his hand to his open mouth. Madison looked away and began tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. What she didn't realize was that Jared was surprised for a different reason.

"Wow," he said slowly. "I never thought I'd actually meet you, or get the chance to sit down and talk with you."

"Am I really _that_ well known?" she asked.

"No. Well, yes. But…that's not why I'm saying this." Madison furrowed her brow. "What I'm trying to say is…well, I never thought I would actually meet you. And what I mean by that is…" He stopped. He needed time to absorb the shock and think about what he wanted to say. "Your mother…" he slowly began. "Is…_my_ mother too." Madison froze. It had been a long time since anyone, mainly her, had ever mentioned her mother. She preferred not to talk about her. She hated her mother for what she did.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"When your mother abandoned you, she fled here, to Tortuga." Madison didn't respond. "She…remarried and became Heather Walker, instead of Heather Levy." Madison clenched her fists. "She told me that the only reason she married your father was because he got her pregnant. She fled because she didn't love your father and she wasn't ready to be a parent. Since she actually loved my father, she was ready to have another child."

"So…" Madison finally spoke up. "She basically never loved me." Her expression was cold.

"That's not true. She told me she loved you, but she just couldn't deal with the responsibilities of being a parent. And she didn't love your father."

"But my father loved her. He loved her more than anything."

"Except for you. He loved you more than anything."

"How do you know so much?"

"Your-_our­_ mother told me everything."

"Don't say that. She's not _my_ mother. _My_ mother didn't exist, at least not to me."

"Stop it. She loved you, and she still does. When she found out about your father's death, she was heartbroken. She had no way of finding you, and she felt terrible because she knew that you would be left alone."

"If she cared that much she would have gotten off her ass and actually bothered to look for me."

"Stop it right now. Your mother still cares very deeply for you. Every time she heard a story about how the "great Madison Levy" escaped yet _another_ death, she would hole up in her room and not talk to anyone for days. Madison, she has no idea where you are or what you look like. She feels very proud though. She is proud about the way you turned out and how well you are able to take care of yourself." Madison snorted.

"Take care of myself…" she mumbled. "Right." Jared rolled his eyes. "And besides, why should _she_ feel proud? She didn't do anything to help me. She just made my situation growing up even worse than it was."

"Would you stop? You have no right to say these things about your mother."

Madison's eyes filled with hatred. "I have every right in the world!" she belted. "She abandoned me! I felt as though I wasn't loved, and I grew up without a mother, and soon enough, without a father! I had to fend for myself in every way. I had to help my father deal with the loss of his wife. I had to be strong for him, while inside I was feeling just as bad. You have no right to tell me that my so-called mother doesn't deserve the hatred I have towards her." Jared looked down at his hands. He had no idea just how much Madison had gone through in her past, and he never would.

"I'm…sorry," he mumbled. He looked up at his half-sister. "Just…give her a chance. She's still alive. So is my father."

"Of course she is," Madison spat. "Only the people that don't matter to me end up hurting me and living." Images of Jack flooded her mind. Her hatred melted away and she was filled with sadness. She tried blocking out the images, but she couldn't.

"Don't be like that. Come and see her. She has wanted to see you for a long time and tell you how sorry she is. You're her only daughter, and her first child. I'm her only other child. You're how old…twenty? Twenty-one?"

"Twenty-one."

"I'm nineteen."

"Ah, so it took her two more years before she was able to work up the courage to have another child."

Jared sighed. "Please just come and see her. You have no idea how much she's missed you."

"I'm sorry, but I-actually, I'm not sorry. I don't want to see her. If she missed me so much then she shouldn't have left me."

"Madison, please." He grabbed her hand. "Will you do it for me? Your brother?"

"I don't consider anyone that is from my mother's side of the family as family." Jared looked hurt. "And that's because I never knew she had a family. I thought she died a long time ago, and I was happy. My father knew where she went, but he never told me. He didn't want me to go looking for her. Thank God he didn't tell me. If I had gone looking for her, I never would have forgiven myself. I just assumed that wherever she had ended up, she had died there." She pulled her hand away from Jared's.

"Madison, please don't be like this. Give her a chance to apologize and show you how much you mean to her."

"Why should I give her that chance?" she spat. She was furious. Memories that she thought she had forgotten long ago had been stirred up. "She never did anything for me."

Jared looked desperate. "Please Maddie."

"Don't call me that. Only my father called me that. And sometimes my good friend."

He sighed. "Please. Who knows…it might actually go well. Just give it a chance. Give _her_ a chance."

Madison rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. She knew she was going to regret her choice. "I don't like to give in to people, but…I'll make an exception this time." Jared's face lit up. He was beaming with happiness.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me. Or how much it will mean to _our_ mother."

"Oh…I think I do," she mumbled as they both stood up and Jared led the way.


	24. She Is

"**She Is" by The Fray** (It's been a Fray theme lately. In fact, the entire story has been.)

**This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**

Jared stopped at a one of the only nice-looking houses. It was far back in Tortuga. It was larger than most, and it was white with green shingles and a green door. _Of course,_ Madison thought. _She's done well for herself on her second try._ Jared quietly pushed open the door and stepped inside the empty hallway. Madison followed. It was cold inside. "Mom?" Jared shouted. His voice bounced off the walls in an echo, and then all was quiet and still as it had been. He shouted it again, only this time louder. Madison could hear the padding of feet on a tile floor in another room, and then suddenly, a tall, beautiful woman appeared in the doorway of the next room. She was aging, true enough, but she was nearly the spitting image of Madison, except for the fact that Madison also had her father's looks. The woman's face lit up when she saw another beautiful woman standing next to Jared. Madison froze at the sight of her mother. It had been so long since she had last seen her that she had nearly forgotten what she looked like. Her cheeks turned pale and her eyes grew distant.

"Who's your friend?" she asked eagerly. She didn't wait for an answer. She turned to Madison and said, "Are you alright dear? You look a bit…pale."

Jared tried to draw his mother's attention back to him. "Mom, please. She's fine. Or, she will be. When you two sit down and…catch up at least." He winked, and his mother's brow furrowed in confusion. Jared grabbed Madison's arm and nudged her forward. "Mom, this is Madison Levy." His mother's expression mirrored Madison's. Jared rushed to her side and carefully sat her down in a chair. He then helped Madison into a chair directly across from their mother. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "You make the first move. Say something."

"H-hello," Madison stuttered, weakly waving at her mother. Heather replied in the same way. "How are you?" Madison had finally been able to form real words.

"I'm…fine. This is not one of my better moments." Heather laughed, and the color came back to her cheeks. She was beginning to feel more comfortable with her daughter. "And you?"

"I've…had worse." She didn't mean it to hurt her mother's feelings, but apparently it did.

"Oh gosh. Madison, I'm _so_ sorry. You have to understand that I was frightened and I didn't know what to do. I thought that running away and leaving everything behind would be the easiest and best option, but it wasn't. I was heartbroken that I had left you. And when I found out about your father's death…well, I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt so terrible for leaving you."

"Then you shouldn't have left me," Madison spat. She was furious. Seeing her mother stirred up emotions and such extreme hatred that she didn't even know had existed in her. Her mother grew solemn. At first, Madison wanted to apologize to her, but then she realized that her mother didn't deserve any sympathy.

"Maddie, please just try to understand."

"Don't call me that. Only my father called me that. And when I was living on the _streets_…" She drew this out so her mother could take it all in. "I made a great friend. She was the only other person who called me that." She opened up her locket to reveal the tiny portrait of her father.

Tears welled in Heather's eyes. "Madison, please. Try to understand that I was scared. We all make mistakes in our lives. But it's up to other people to forgive those who made the mistakes." Suddenly, a light turned on in Madison's head. _We all make mistakes,_ she repeated in her thoughts. _It's up to others to forgive the people who made the mistakes._ She remembered Jack and how cold he had been to her when she left. She hadn't understood that he just needed to be forgiven. She didn't _want_ to understand. She looked at her mother, whose eyes were welling up with tears. Her mother still loved her. She really did. _And Jack still loves me,_ she thought. Why is it that she always gave up on the people who cared about her the most? They had never given up on her. She felt ashamed as she looked into the pleading, yet loving, eyes of her mother. She reached out and grabbed her mother's hand, then squeezed it tightly. She stood up. "I forgive you," she whispered. "And I'm sorry too." Heather's face lit up and her tears of sadness washed away. Instead, they were replaced with tears of joy as she stood up and hugged her daughter. All this time, Madison had thought that anger was the best way to express emotions, when it had really been love. It was love all along. Tears of joy began streaming down Madison's face as well as they both stood there hugging each other. Jared smiled with happiness and relief. His family was finally fixed.

&&&&&&

A month had passed. Jack was having a hard time dealing with the loss of Madison. The entire crew had figured out that she jumped ship. They had wondered why they were in Tortuga after they set sail away from the island. "I just had to pick something up," Jack had lied. When they couldn't find Madison, they realized that she had abandoned them, and they were filled with grief and sadness, but nothing compared to that of Jack's. He really missed Madison and her tough attitude towards the world. She had taught him that his only love _wasn't_ the sea. The sea didn't seem as glorious to him as it once did. The bustling about of his crew day after day didn't seem as interesting to him. Images of Madison flooded his mind. Their first kiss, all the times she smiled because of something he had said, all the times she thanked him, and finally, the heartbreaking look on her face the day she left. He couldn't take it anymore. He shouted out orders to his crew, turned the wheel to the starboard side, and headed towards Tortuga. He realized that Madison was all he ever needed.


	25. How to Save a Life

A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say that this is the end folks! Sorry for the delay. I have a good base for a sequel, and I'm hoping that it will work out. If it does, I will send a message to all of my fans letting them know when I've posted it! I want to give you all a very big thank you for sticking this out with me and for giving me such terrific support. I will admit that I'm sad that this story is over, especially since I came up with the idea for it during my travels to Italy. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! Thank you so much!

"**How to Save a Life" by The Fray**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Madison visited her mother every day for a week and just talked to her. Surprisingly, she found herself to be very connected to her mother. They had gone through similar things in their lives, but Heather hadn't gone through such extremes as Madison had. Madison failed to mention her history with Jack and the reason that she was in Tortuga. She didn't want to tell her mother. She just laughed along with whatever her mother said and acted as though nothing was wrong. She had been on Tortuga for a little over a month. She didn't know what she wanted to do about Jack. She thought that she would forgive him like she had forgiven her mother. It's what she wanted to do, but at the same time, she just wanted to forget. She didn't know what she would do when he came back, if he ever did. _Of course he's coming back,_ she told herself. _He loves me too much to stay away._ Her eyes widened. _He loves me._ She didn't want to believe it when he had said it, but she knew it was true. She tried telling herself that she didn't love him back, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. _Of course I love him_. She took a long sip from her drink. She had been spending the last few days in the pub. She had learned everything she needed to know about her mother and said her good-byes, promising to visit soon. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wished that she had never met Jack and that she had never joined his crew. _Of course I don't wish that,_ she thought. _That was the best thing to happen to me. Through it all, including the countless times I've come close to death, I wouldn't trade it for anything._ She smiled at this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a drunk, scrawny old man. "'Ello miss," he said, placing his hand on her table and leaning in close to her. "You're a pretty girl. What say I take you up to my room and we have a little fun, eh?"

Madison looked at him in disgust. "No thank you," she said as she stared into her mug.

The man grabbed her arm. "Let me ask you that again, but I'll rephrase it. What do you say to me dragging you upstairs and having my way with you?"

Madison's expression turned to that of horror and even deeper disgust. She placed her mug on the table. "I believe I said no, _sir_. Now please take your bony hand off my arm." She shook her arm free.

"What did you say to me?" the man seethed.

"I believe," said an all-too-familiar voice, "that she said no." Madison froze. She refused to look up at the man. She knew exactly who he was. She had heard his voice a countless number of times. Her heart was pounding. She felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest.

"What did you say?" the scrawny man said as he turned around to face the other man. He was furious.

Madison pushed her chair back and stood up. She ran towards the door and threw it open with such force that she thought it would fall off its hinges. Where she was running, she didn't know. The man took off after her. Madison's feet carried her towards the harbor. Madison's head was so high in the clouds that she let her feet carry her wherever they wanted to go. They were telling her to step onto the familiar ship that she could see floating in the harbor, with a black body and black sails. She thought about what she had thought earlier. _He loves me. I love him. I. Love. Him._ She halted herself to a complete stop, and turned around. Jack slowed down to a stop and stood a few feet across from her, staring. He was dying to take her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how sorry he was. He felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. But he stood still and waited. Madison stared at him, her heart beating just as much. _Go for it,_ her mind told her. They both stood there for quite a few minutes, just staring at each other. Jack began to worry that maybe, just maybe, she would say no and walk away. He tried to block that thought from his mind. He wanted Madison to come back into his loving arms, and somehow, he knew she would.

Madison opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her friends on the _Black Pearl_ had noticed her return, and they were standing on the ship watching the scene unfold. She and Jack continued to stand there, saying nothing, but with their hearts both about to beat out of their chests. _Go for it,_ her mind told her again. Madison's eyes welled with tears and he threw herself at Jack and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Jack was filled with relief and happiness. "I'm so sorry," Madison cried into his shirt. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, resting his chin on her head. He just let her cry, knowing it's what she's wanted to do for a long time. "I was scared and confused," she continued. "I didn't know what I wanted." His shirt was soaked with her tears, but he didn't care. Madison was back, and that was all that mattered. "I realized that I was telling myself lies and what I wanted had been right in front of me all along, telling me that he loved me." Jack smiled.

"Well it's true you know," he said. "I do love you. And I'm sorry too."

Madison took a deep breath and pulled her head away from his chest, looking up at him. "I love you too, Captain Sparrow." She smiled and wiped the tears away from her face. Jack couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely and passionately. The crew on the ship burst into cheers. The kiss told Madison everything she needed to know. Jack loved her, and always had. And she would always love him. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his body against hers. It felt as though he had waited years to kiss her. Madison pulled away, breathing heavily. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Thank you Jack. You have saved my life yet again."

Jack smiled, happy that he heard those words again, and said, "Any time luv. Any time." He kissed her again, and more cheers were heard from the ship. Jack wrapped his arm around Madison's waist and turned her towards the _Pearl_. "They missed you too," he whispered in her ear. Then he held out his arm towards his ship and said, "Welcome _back_ aboard the _Black Pearl_ Miss Levy. I'm sure that this time you have an idea of what you're getting in to." She smiled as she remembered what he had said to her on the day they met. They walked aboard the ship, and Madison was bombarded by her friends. They all hugged her and welcomed her back.

"So," Kevin said, "where to now?"

"Oh, I think we should give that Commodore a run for his money, eh?" Jack suggested.

Madison laughed. "I can only imagine the kind of trouble I'll be getting into on my second time around."


End file.
